Safe from the storm
by Sarah8
Summary: A new version about how Riot discovered the truth behind Jem and falls for Jerrica herself.  But when the story is revealed everything with the groups will never be the same.  Please no flaming
1. Chapter 1

It's September 9, 1988 nine a.m. and Riot is looking out the window of his private office of Starlight Music. His band was just getting ready to start their rock fashion book. Riot's girlfriend Jerrica had set up a meeting with Robert Arlington of Arlington Publishing so the two men could meet. However, unknown to him Jerrica had slipped inside his office. Watching him look out the window, Jerrica thinks about the previous night. Her boyfriend was wearing his Stingers Trademark outfit. Underneath a yellow and black blazer was a white long sleeve silk shirt and although it was very attractive, that wasn't what got her attention. It was his black leather pants that were so tight it was like they were a part of him. She licks her lips remembering last night. "Stop it Jerrica, you have to concentrate. She then walks up behind him and slips her arms under his, wrap them around his waist.

"Good morning Rory, are you ready to meet with Mr. Arlington?" she asks him as he faces her. "Yes, however if he asks to do you and the Holograms first I don't mind waiting. The stingers can do their rock fashion book after yours is finished." Jerrica giggles, "Oh ok if that's what you want then fine, now as for this surprise?" she asks him wondering what it was. "Now that I won't tell you not until after tonight." he then kisses her on the lips; and as the two kiss Riot remembers how he had discovered Jem was Jerrica. To think all this time she was Jem." In fact he found the same way that Raya did. In fact to this day he had to admit seeing Jem change back to Jerrica still amazed him and it all happened three days after Jem had helped Riot and his father make amends. Right before Jem and the holograms next concert Jem and the Holograms had just finished their practice session at Starlight Auditorium. Although it had taken them a while to pick a song it was finally decided unanimously that it would be a song they had played during their first year.

(_Flashback February 25, 1988_)

_The girls had been going over songs for a benefit concert for Haven House and for a while they thought it would be easy but, as they were looking over their previous hits that they had done that year and the year before that, nothing seemed to grab them. It was Raya who got inspired to offer that they play something from when they first started. "Alright Raya what did you have in mind?" asked Jem. _

"_Well I've always liked the song, there's a Melody Playing. I think it was one of my favorite songs and it has that awesome drumbeat." Jem looks at the other Holograms. The group then begins to play an hour passes and after seeing that they looked, ready Jem suggests that all they needed to do was choose their clothes. _

_Instantly Kimber decides she wants to wear her pink striped pantsuit. The remaining Holograms turn facing her. At times Jem feared her sister was sticking manly to one type of outfit and it was getting tiresome. Why, don't you wear that cute little blue and white diagonal striped dress," replies Shana. Having that problem solved the other Holograms decided on what they were going to wear. Aja and Shana felt that since they had worn particular concert outfits more then a few times. Aja white vest and gold vest outfit while Shana wore a lot a purple bluish cap sleeve dress. Seeing this Aja decides that she would wear her blue jumpsuit outfit with gold gloves and Shana made the decision to wear her gold and white stage ensemble. _

_She felt her white fashion would go well with Jem's purple white Hollywood Jem outfit. Last but not least was Raya. With her it was even simpler since it was the blue wrap dress that she wore when she won the drummer contest, that she would wear that. The girls then got ready to leave the auditorium. Well, that is, except, for Jem. Jerrica still had some work to do and she wanted to finish it up. "Ok, but don't take to long we have a busy day tomorrow," adds Shana. The Holograms then leave the room. However, as the Holograms were coming out they didn't notice Riot who had arrived on the scene with a dozen red roses. He wanted to take Jem to dinner. The blonde singer felt he owed Jem something for helping him and his father make peace. He waits until the Holograms are out of the room, but, just as he enters the room, he sees something; something that shocks him. To this amazement Riot watches Jem being surrounded in a pink light and after it dissipates is Jerrica Benton. _

_Instantly Riot is awe by what he sees. Jerrica was Jem he quickly turns back towards the wall to lean back against it. Was he seeing things? It couldn't be possible he turns back now there was a woman hovering over Jerrica. At first Riot can't believe his eyes especially the fact this was woman purple. _

"_Ok Rory get a grip on yourself," he had said that day. He turns back to look again. The purple woman then speaks. "Jerrica I am concerned. Are you falling in love with Riot?" "That's silly Synergy I can't be. Jem is in love with Riot not Jerrica," she had stated. "But Jerrica you are Jem. Remember Jem is only a hologram. A program your father created so you could become a musician. At times I wish you remember that." "I know Synergy, I know. I feel I have to keep telling myself this." Jerrica then sighed. "At times I don't know what to do." "Please explain," Synergy had asked. "I thought Rory Llewelyn was an arrogant uncaring jerk Synergy but after seeing how he was around his mother it dawned on me that maybe the arrogance might have been an act. That maybe he really wasn't that bad. I just wish he had given me a better chance." _

_Jerrica then took a seat on the stage. She was in a dilemma. A dilemma she didn't how to fix. Synergy then lowered herself so she could sit next to Jerrica. "Jerrica he could be like Eric or the misfits." Jerrica nodded her head but her heart was somewhere else. "He can't be like them. Not once did he ever ask who Jem was. Not once even on that island when we were alone together. I know a few times on the island during those three days I changed back to myself. _

_I'm lucky Rory didn't notice, but then again maybe he might have understood." Jerrica then turned and faced Synergy. "I'm lonely, Rio wants only Jem now." Synergy stares at her. "Yes I know I'm saying myself as a third party. It's a habit I have to break but still that's how it is. He loves the illusion not me. I thought we were okay after Minx's little near death accident. We were happy at least I thought we were, but then I was wrong._

_See Kimber told Rio about me helping Rory with his parents.__It made him angry. He told me as Jem that he didn't want me to talk to Riot. I asked him as Jem if he loved me he said he did, that was when I asked him about Jerrica. Yes again I stated myself as a third party but what else can I do. Rio then told me as Jem that Jerrica at times didn't want to be with him. That all I cared about were the starlight girls and running starlight Music. _

_I was to busy to spend time with him; and you know something Synergy I would like to spend time with him but how can I Kimber refuses to still to help run our father's company. All she cares about is that Jem goes to events and that we can go to more parties. I don't know how much longer I can run Starlight Music without help." Jerrica then got up and walked over to her brief case and open it. She took out a picture of her parents. _

"_You had it easy dad, you had mom then Eric help you run Starlight Music." The words nearly knock Riot over as if punched in the stomach. The roses he had with him fell to the ground. This gets both women's attention. The two women look to see Riot standing in the doorway. Now he had to face the music he couldn't disappear now. Jerrica gulped. "Riot?" the blonde singer can only shake his head. On the island he thought what he had seen was a trick of the sun but now it made sense. _

"_Jerrica I don't understand." She then got up and walked over to him. "Before I answer that I need to know right now that the man I had seen fall apart when he had found out his mother was ill was not an act to get sympathy. That you are a good person like I had hoped and you won't go to Eric and tell him what you saw here. Nothing would make him happier to see me fail." Immediately Riot took her hands in his. "I would never do that do to you. Your identity is your business not anyone else's" he then lead her back to the stage and after seating her on it asked her to explain. "You were there for me when I needed you something tells me its time I return the favor." _From that day things changed between Riot and Jerrica._ At first it was just a friendship but that was not long because two weeks later after a hectic St. Patrick's Day Riot and Jerrica started to date. Although it hadn't started out that way it seems after drinking a little bit too much champagne the two ended up necking out by the Aeolean harp. They were in the back of Riot's white limousine. As Riot started to remove Jerrica's sea-green long dress with short sleeves off her shoulders kissing her neck. _

_Immediately the blonde singer heard her moan. After removing her bra Riot began to kiss lower and lower until he reached her panties and that was when Jerrica stopped him with her hand. "Rory," she had asked touching his face. "Uh I hadn't counted on this. What are we doing?" Riot raised himself up and caressed her cheek. "Ok maybe things have changed but is that so bad?" he had asked her as he kissed her. "I think we can easily assume we don't need to pretend we are just friends anymore." He then lowered his hand to her panties slipping it inside. _

"_Technically speaking I think we are far, far past that," he had stated his moved two of his fingers inside her. Jerrica tried to argue with him but as she felt his fingers moving inside all she could do was moan in ecstasy. Who was she kidding he was right. She was Jem. All those times Riot and her kissed he was technically speaking kissing Jerrica Benton. However as the clock struck twelve Riot decided not to rush things. When he and Jerrica made that important decision he wanted it to be romantic. He wanted it to be in his suite in his bed candles lit surrounding them soft music playing in the background. Then after taking her home Riot kissed her goodnight. That perfect evening would happen just not yet. One month later and on a cool spring evening Riot took Jerrica back to his place where just as he had planned lit candles surrounding his bed. Flower petals on the floor this was an added touch of romance he just couldn't resist and some soft music being played in the background Jerrica Benton lost her virginity to Rory Llewelyn. The following morning she awoke to a kiss and breakfast in bed. Riot then after waiting for Jerrica to finish her breakfast wrapped her in his arms. He then whispered just as he had when he had entered her the night before told Jerrica he loved her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Knowing that it was Sunday Riot thought why the rush and insisted that they spend the rest of the day together. One month later Jerrica took Krissie and Banee to their school to see their pictures. Mainly it was for parents of the kids so they could see what their kids were doing however as Jerrica took her two girls to look at the pictures Banee started to cry. She wanted her father. Not wanting to cause a scene Jerrica took the girls home and even though Krissie and Ashley tried to cheer Banee up with Carrot cake or go see a movie it didn't' pan out. Jerrica even tried to get Randy James to come over to see Banee. That failed as well. Not knowing what else to do Jerrica got the holograms together. "I'm going to see Riot." "But why Riot," asked Kimber. "His father is in Army Intelligence," she replied. Jerrica then changed into Jem saying that Riot may not want to help Jerrica but he would help Jem. This was a lie. By now Riot knew everything. Jerrica had told him from beginning to when she first met Riot at Le Klub Kool. At least now she had someone who understood her dilemma. Jem then went to see Riot at his place and after changing back to Jerrica told him the situation. _

"_Of course I'm not as heartless as you think." He then kissed her. "Do you think after I get the information from my father we could have dinner." "That would be wonderful." She then left his apartment. Two days passed and after an exhausting search for Banee's father Jem and the holograms were able to reunite the two. Although saddened to see her go Jerrica was given support first by the holograms and then by Rio but only as Jem. Their road manager didn't really have much sympathy towards Jerrica now. _

_Nevertheless Riot came by later not wanting his companion to be left alone in despair he insisted that she come with him back to his place. If anyone needed support right then it was her. As the weeks passed and Mother's day arrived Riot did everything he could do to support his girlfriend's sadness. Knowing that her mother was gone Riot did everything he could to support her even by having Jerrica spend time with his parents especially with his mother. That helped a lot. However as June came by and their relationship was become more serious Riot decided that it was time to make a request. He didn't mind Jerrica not wanting to tell the holograms about them dating but Rio he had to be told._

_It was getting to be too much of a hassle and on June 1 knowing it was her birthday Riot took her out to dinner but the blonde singer had an ulterior movie as he was waiting for Jerrica to get ready Riot spoke to two of the starlight girls. Ashley and Deirdre he told the two that if Rio came by looking for Jerrica to tell him that she had plans with some else. Immediately the two were suspicious but Riot promised that it wasn't a con that he wanted Rio to learn that Jerrica and he were dating. He had to find out that or he would have to force Jerrica to tell Rio the truth and both girls knew that their foster mother would be terrified to do that. Even though they didn't know that Jerrica was Jem but they know at times Jerrica and the holograms kept secrets from Rio. Ashley suspected it was because of Rio's temper that Jerrica or Jem for that matter to tell for that reason alone. She even told that to Deirdre later that day when they joined her and the other older girls and asked them in case Rio asked them instead where Jerrica was to tell him the same thing. _

"_So Riot is taking Jerrica to the Rock Hard Café isn't that being a little bit to risky," asked Ann? "What if he runs into them?" she asks. "Maybe but that could be what he wants," replied Deirdre. A few hours later and after Jerrica left with Riot on their date Rio arrived. The hologram's road manager wanted to take Jem out to dinner. Since June 1 was also Jem's birthday he felt that it was his obligation to take her out. But when he arrived and asked Kimber where Jem was the hologram's keyboardist just shrugged her shoulders. She turned to Aja and Shana who were sitting on the couch with Terri and Maryann in their laps. The other starlight girls Becky; Nancy; and Jennifer were sitting on the floor. The three girls looked at one another. They didn't know where Jem was but they knew where Jerrica was. Becky glances back at Rio she kind of felt guilty Rio was always so nice to her and the other girls when they needed help with their homework. Maybe they should say something. "Uh Rio I don't know where Jem is but Jerrica went on date with Riot." The holograms turn back to the starlight girl stunned by the words. _

"_What are you talking about Becky?" asked Kimber. "Riot would never go out with my sister she's not his type." Kimber then jokes how much Jem and Jerrica were completely different from one another. This gets angry glares from Aja and Shana. They didn't think what the red-headed was saying was funny but this doesn't get much of a response from Kimber. She didn't care what they thought in her mind Jem was far better then Jerrica. Deep down and even though she did regret saying it in her diary she really did wish Jem was real and Jerrica was the hologram. At least if Jerrica was the hologram she could make her stop telling her what to do. Especially since her sister was still begging her to help run Starlight Music last month. _

"_But Aja and Shana could help you!" she complained. "Yes but technically speaking their not family," Jerrica replied back to her sister. "But I have too much to do!" said Kimber in an annoyed voice. "Besides Sean is in town and I want to see him! So instead of bothering me asking the other holograms to help you," she had added. "Kimber then left Jerrica's office slamming the door behind her. Of course this got the other holograms to go find out what was going on. They asked Jerrica but she only could shrug her shoulders. Later that night with Riot Jerrica told him her dilemma. How she was having a hard time running the company alone. _

_That it was just getting too hard for her to run it by herself. Not wanting to hear her distress Riot came up with a plan. He had wanted to wait until her birthday to tell her the good news but maybe now was the right time. "Jerrica," he had said to her. "My attorney came to see me last week," he had said with her in his arms. "It seems he and Stormer had been starting to see each other. In doing so after two weeks of seeing other Stormer buckled. Nathan Riot's attorney was so nice to her that she felt comfortable enough telling him the truth about Eric and the misfits. That everything they had claimed was a lie. In fact when Jerrica and Eric Raymond had met the stingers at Le Klub Kool Eric didn't even have a band that day. Riot tells this to Jerrica. "Now it all makes sense," she had replied but how does this help me?" she asked. "Oh I'm coming to that," he replied. "See because of what Stormer told me my attorney feels I can dissolve my contract with Eric Raymond. I might even be able to take my half of Stingers Sound with me." "Yes but…" Her words are cut off because Riot puts his finger on her lips. _

"_Let me finish, see if I can leave Stingers Sound with my half I can give it to Starlight Music. Who knows maybe by then you will be able to convince your sister that I might be better to run your father's company with you instead of her." although still nervous about the idea especially convincing Kimber to agree to the idea it did sound promising. "I'll think about it Rory," she had stated but by that night of her birthday Jerrica made up her mind. "Rory about your offer of taking over as partner of Starlight Music, do you know when you will be leaving Stingers Sound?" they were sitting at a table at the Rock Hard Café. Instantly Riot took her hands in his. "Are you sure Jerrica?" she nodded her head. "I can't run it anymore Rory it's just too hard." He touched her face caressing with his hand. "You look like you have bags under your eyes. Your not getting a lot of sleep are you?" she looked at him. "So when will you know?" "By father's day I can give you an exact answer my love," he replied. This made Jerrica feel better. Riot hearing a slow song that the band was playing took her date to the dance floor. The blonde singer had bought his girlfriend a slim blue tube top gown. Riot loved her in blue. He swayed her in his arms. _

"_Of all the colors I've seen you in Jerrica blue has to be my favorite. It just makes your eyes shine like stars," Jerrica blushes as she leans her head against his shoulder. His words never failed to touch her. Jerrica then felt him pull her close her head on his shoulder. She then hears those three words that made her heart skip a beat. "I love you." She looked up at him. "I love you to." The two then kissed but this touching moment was short lived. Suddenly to Jerrica's horror she is thrown back she falls back against another couple. "What in the world?" she screeches. She then looks to see who had pushed her back it was Rio! "Rio what are you doing here?!" she screamed. He turned glaring at her. "It was bad enough that this jerk made a fool of Jem I won't let him to do the same to you!" he snapped. "Although the way you two were I'm starting to wonder if you lost your mind!" he added as he punched Riot in the face sending him to the floor. Now angry Jerrica jumped in cutting Rio from taking another swing at Riot._

"_I haven't lost my mind Mr. Pacheco In fact I think I just found it! At least Rory wants to pay attention to me. It's my birthday and every time you want to take out Jem not me! All_

_I am to you is a tight wad or an excuse to go out with if you can't find Jem!" she snapped. Her eyes then filled with tears. Now furious Riot jumps up. "Enough of this nonsense Jerrica we're leaving. Pacheco after you calm down meet us at Aeolean Harp we need to talk!" he then shoved the hologram's road manager down on the floor and after taking Jerrica by the hand the two leave the restaurant. However as they drive away in the limo Jerrica turned to Riot. "Rory what are you doing?" he turned glaring at her. "I'm not sure if I can handle this Jerrica. You are Jem remember. He has to be told the truth if you don't' tell him I will." She looked away. Riot sighed. "Look I'm sorry I don't mean to snap at you but it tears me up inside watching you do this yourself." "I know Rory, I know," Jerrica replied putting her hand to her face. Seeing her sad Riot took her in his arms. "Jerrica this can't continue. It has to stop. I'm sure once Rio learns the truth he'll understand if not I'll make him understand. Besides I want us to be official. I want this relationship to be an exclusive one." "Rory, are you asking what I think your asking?" "Yes Jerrica I want you to be mine; mine alone. Please understand I'm not asking well not now anyway for marriage but a commitment of sorts," he says taking her hands in his. "Oh Rory," she said tears in her eyes. _

"_Nothing would make me happier." He then kisses her. The limo soon reaches their destination and after getting out of the limo Riot wraps the white fur shawl around Jerrica's shoulders. He walks her to the giant harp. "Do you remember the first time we met at this spot?" "Yes, yes I do and regretfully I also remember I also struck you when I felt I had to choose between you and Rio." "Yes but this time I think you are to choose the better man for you. A man who will take care of you," Riot then pulled her close and as the two kiss once more they hear Rio snap something at them. Jerrica turns. Riot was right Rio had to know the truth. He squeezed Jerrica's hands wishing her luck. She then asked Rio if they could go for a walk she need to tell him; something he had been after for nearly 2 ½ years. Jem's identity, "what's this got to do with you going out with Riot?" he asked in an angry voice. "You'll see Rio, you'll see." The two then walk down to a small beach where Jerrica shows Rio that she was Jem. Immediately Rio blows up just as Jerrica feared. She steps back in fright. She falls to her knees as Rio screams at her. Telling her how angry he was that in his mind she was using him manipulating him. _

"_Did you enjoy making a fool of me Jerrica!" he yelled at her. "Look at me!" he snapped. But Jem turned away. "Show's over Synergy" Jerrica then buried her face in her hands. She started to cry and as she wept Jerrica heard footsteps running towards her. She then hears Rio yell something and then someone fall to the ground. Jerrica lowers her hands to see Riot standing over Rio. His eyes filled with rage. "How dare you!" he yells at Rio. "For eight years this woman loved you; would have done anything for you. She never meant to make the deception last as long as it did but the way you act can you blame her. Your jealousy as well as your short temper how did you expect her to reveal herself to you when she feared on how you would respond. I mean look at you! Your pathetic." Rio then gets up ready for a fight. "Go ahead let's see who is better at least I can do something you never had the nerve to do!" "Oh yeah like what!" snapped Rio. "Telling Jerrica that I love her, I know she has told that to you! _

_But have you never!" Riot then watches Rio's anger diminish. His words had hit home. This was one thing in the last few years Rio had only told Jerrica once. He turned to the blonde woman who was now standing behind his rival. His girlfriend was afraid of him. Is that what had become of their relationship? Had they really changed so much that the illusion created by Jerrica's father made him love that part so much. He turns away. _


	3. Chapter 3

"_Fine Riot you win. If Jerrica wants you so be it. I just wish she had the courage to tell Me." the blonde singer glares at him. "You fool she has tried to tell you in fact three times she tried. The first was on the Countess's yacht. The second was after you returned from Paris and the third; the third time was when Kimber made a mistake by setting up those two dates on the same day. My love had to watch as you blew up at Kimber because of a silly mistake she had made. If Jerrica was going to tell you she couldn't tell you then if she had who knows how you would have reacted. Maybe you would have lost it and said things. Maybe you would go out and get drunk tell the world her secret. A secret that Eric and the misfits have been after. This woman would have been then persecuted by Child Services. _

_Furthermore they want to remove the starlight girls from her. That's why she did it originally to take care of them and the only way she could do it was to create this identity. An identity which has taken over her life even her own sister wants the illusion more so the real thing. How do you think that must make Jerrica feel?" he adds as Riot glares at Rio. Now the blonde singer had made his point. A point the hologram's road manager never gave much thought about. He to loved the starlight girls they were like his own little sisters. Then of course there was Banee. He should have been more understanding to Jerrica that night and as for Kimber he didn't know about that either. _

"_I'm sorry Jerrica I know at times I could be a jerk but then again I don't always think do I?" he asked as he walked towards her. "In a way I drove you to him. All of my jealousy and my possessiveness as much as I hate to say it he's right. If I hadn't been a jerk you have told me the truth. I'm sorry. If you want to be with him I understand. Who knows maybe we have changed after all this time. So much so that it affected our relationship," "Possibly," she replied. "I'm sorry to Rio. I should have confided in you in the beginning. I'm sorry for the deception I really am. Can you forgive me?" "If only you can forgive me in return?" Jerrica nodded her head. The two then hugged. Rio then watched as Jerrica went over to Riot who took her in his arms. "You're a lucky man Riot take good care of her. She is a very special woman." "Oh I will Rio that I promise." Rio smiles as Riot caresses Jerrica's cheek before leaving, the two then follow him to the Aeolean harp and as the two get in the limo Rio stops by his car. Suddenly a thought pops in his mind. He had to ask Jerrica. He walks over to the limo and stops the passenger door from being closed._

"_Jerrica do the holograms know about you and Riot?" she shakes her head. Rio leans down. "I'm sure they'll understand." "Well Aja, Shana, and Raya may accept it and even though it may take a while for it to sink about Rory and me dating, but Kimber. Rio I don't know how my sister will react." She then tells him of what Kimber had stated in her diary. How she had wished at times Jem was her sister and not Jerrica. Instantly Rio is shocked he knew Kimber had issues with Jem but this he had no idea. _

"_If you want to tell the holograms about you and Riot I don't mind it's the least I could do." Jerrica's eyes fill with tears. "You don't' mind?" she asked. "Not at all besides I've always been like an older brother to Kimber anyway." Jerrica then gives Rio one last hug and after Riot gets in the limo Rio watches as it drives away. Now all he had to do was tell the holograms as well. At least doing that would take the blow out of the news when Jerrica decided to tell them about her and Riot. A little while later after arriving at the mansion Shana lets him in. she is soon joined by Aja, Raya, and Kimber who are perplexed by his arrival. Especially Kimber who for the record is surprised to hear him say he just got done talking to Riot and Jerrica. _

"_Oh come on Rio you have to be making this up," said Kimber as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rio shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. By now Raya had convinced the girls to go into the recreation room to play. The holograms listen as Rio explained what happened with Jerrica and Riot that they were seeing other and in fact Riot knew Jem and Jerrica were in the same. Instantly Kimber is ecstatic knowing that Rio no knew the truth. The only problem in her mind was why he was there and not trying to convince Jerrica to come back with him. "I thought you loved her," she said as she took a seat next to him. "Kimber I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. It's over between us. All I want is Jerrica to be happy." "But she's with Riot that arrogant jerk for all we know he could be running a scam and another thing; why didn't she tell us she was seeing she was seeing him." "Probably because of how we would react Kimber," replied Shana. Nevertheless Kimber looked steamed. "Well I don't care we can't let this go on. When Jerrica gets home we need to talk to her. Make her see reality!" "But what if Riot does love her Kimber," says Raya. "We can't just tell Jerrica what to do. She has a right to see whom ever she wants to see." "Yeah I agree," adds Shana. "If anything we can't tell her what to do and as for Riot he hasn't told Eric or the misfits and that's the important thing." "Well I don't trust him furthermore I can't understand why he would want Jerrica when he should want Jem!" Aja and Shana take a glance at one another. _

"_Kimber do you have any idea what you are saying?" asks Aja. "Jem is Jerrica remember." "Yes I know that Jerrica is so you know," she says as she shrugs her shoulders. "I just have a hard time seeing Jerrica being with someone like Riot." "Maybe we're all overreacting let's wait until Jerrica gets home tonight and get her side of it, alright Kimber?" says Shana. "Si I agree with Shana," replies Raya. "Fine, do you know when they're coming back Rio?" "Uh no, and I don't think she is going to come back. Oh how do I put this Kimber I think your sister and Riot are a lot closer then you think if you get my drift," he adds as he puts two fingers together. "What matters is I know the truth now if you want to show me Synergy now or tomorrow morning it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we help her." "And Riot?" Rio shrugs his shoulders. "That the only thing I can think of is that he does care about her. If he didn't care I doubt she would be with him." He then starts to yawn. "Look it's late, Rio why don't you use one of the upstairs bedrooms. We'll discuss this tomorrow with Jerrica at Starlight Music." The other holograms agrees and as Aja shoes Rio to his room back at Riot's suite Jerrica is lying in her lover's arms. Asleep in his arms Riot rubs her back. Relaxed now that Rio knew the truth he would never have to worry about Jerrica having to play two different roles to make him and Rio happy. _

_Now all he needed to do was work out a plan of getting his of the company and leaving Stingers Sound. The following morning after dropping off his girlfriend at Starlight Music Riot enters Singer Sound as he walks towards his office he hears a woman's high heels behind him. At first Riot assumes it was Minx but then he hears that annoying voice. It was Pizzazz. "Oh not this morning," he says to himself. "The last thing I want to do is discuss something with her." "Riot darling where were you last night?" she asks him as she grabs his shoulder. _

"_I called and called but never got a response," she adds as is now standing in front of him. Riot glares at her he was no mood to listen to her so-called jealous rants. "That was probably because I was out on a date." "With Jem!" she screeched. Riot groans. "Even if I was with Jem I don't see how what it has to do with you. I mean we are not dating. I thought I made that clear after Banee's farewell party." He then pushes past her but this doesn't stop Pizzazz because she runs ahead of him and gets in front of the door to his office ."You're not going anywhere until you explain that remember you are mine! I saw you first!" "Technically speaking Jerrica saw me first and second I don't remember being one of your possessions now get out of my way! Remember I'm still your boss. Eric may manage you but I own half of this company and if I tell you to move you move!" he then walks closer to her. "So step aside I am no mood for you ridiculous childish games." He then pushes past her and into his office. It was going to be a very long day. Nevertheless he isn't the only one Jerrica to is getting an ear full. With holograms in tow Kimber demands to know what was going with her sister and Riot. Jerrica turns away. _

"_I don't believe this. I'm sorry didn't tell any of you that I was seeing Rory because I know how you would have reacted towards us being together and for the record I don't have to explain myself to any of you. Especially not you Kimber whom I have yet to help me run this company if I had known you were going to fall apart so quickly as you a few months ago I would not have gone with Riot in the first place. But then again all you ever care about is that I remember what I'm supposed to do as Jem. I am sick and tired of having to compete with my alter-ego. I wouldn't even be surprised if you find it hard to believe that Rory could love me as myself. I wish just once you would give me some space. I have tried to be understanding in the past whenever you made decisions I disagreed with but did I stop you from doing what you want? No I let you do what you wanted I think I have always done that even if I meant pushing me over the edge. I won't let what happened when I was conned by Rory into leaving with him. So please get off my back." Jerrica then turns away. _

"_For the first time in my life I with someone who doesn't expect me to be someone just to make him happy. It's always Jem this and Jem that I don't even think you even see me as a real person anymore." Jerrica then closed her eyes. How she wished Kimber would stop only seeing her as a mat and stop walking all over her. A few minutes pass before Kimber speaks up. Her sister did have a few points about the past but still Riot was Riot and Rio was Rio. "Sis look I'm sorry I know there have been times where I wanted Jem around more then you but that's because I'm think of the band." Jerrica turns and faces her sister. For a while she believed it not anymore. "No Kimber that's not true you just use that as an excuse. I'm going to discuss this any further with you. _

_I'm sorry I kept it from all of you I was just so afraid of how you would all react. Especially you sis you still can't picture any man wanting me as myself. Even Synergy has said it was my personality that drew Rory and Rio to me but you just can't or won't see that." Kimber turns to her friends although bothered that Jerrica hadn't told them it did make sense why she kept it a secret. "Ok your right it does sting a little that you kept it from us Jerrica but we do understand. If Riot makes you happy then I'm okay with it," says Shana as she walks over and hugs her friend. "If anyone deserves happiness its you." she then turns to the others. "Right guys?" she asks in a stern voice. "Jerrica has been sacrificing for us for nearly two in a half years now how about we do the same." Raya is next to speak up. _

"_Well even though I have been with the group for two years Jerrica and there is a lot I understand I do want you to be happy. So if Riot does that I'm okay with it." now only was left was Kimber and Aja. The two women look at one another finally the Asian woman speaks. She didn't like Riot but Shana did have a point a good point in fact. Jerrica did do a lot of sacrificing for this band. "Alright Jerrica I still may not trust him but if you still want to be with him I can accept that. You would do the same for me if the roles were reversed." She then joins the others and stands by Jerrica's side. The women look at Kimber waiting for the young hologram to respond but she doesn't. Kimber just walks out the door slamming it behind her. The three women turn look at Jerrica sympathetic to her dilemma she just shrugs her shoulder. "I can't please everyone, let's get to work." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks pass and it's now Father's day Jerrica and Riot are now seeing a lot of each other and its now starting to get around. Pizzazz is furious she rants and raves at her associates then at her manager for not trying to stop it. Eric tries to talk to Riot but this gets no where and by the following morning the green haired woman is pacing back and forth at her father's estate with her is Roxy and Jetta. Stormer had gone out the misfit keyboardist wanted no part in breaking up Riot and Jerrica if and that bothered Pizzazz well tough. A few minutes pass when Roxy finally lifts her hand. _

"_So what do you want to do Pizzazz if you ask me Jerrica can have him who knows maybe we'll get lucky and the stingers will leave us and go somewhere else." but this response just gets an angry glare from Pizzazz. "I don't remember asking you opinion Roxy so shut up!" she then walks over and picks up a vase throwing against the wall. "Well if you ask me if Jerrica disappeared half of your problem would go away," replies Jetta as she looks at her nails. Pizzazz had to admit that made sense but that meant going to Eric for help and that wasn't going to happen. Their manager was terrified of Riot. _

_Hurting Jem meant ticking off the lead singer of the stingers and that was one thing Eric would never do. Feeling frustrated Pizzazz decides to go to a club where it turned out Dave Daniels was sitting at the bar. The owner of Camp Dance Music whom was now partners with Adrian Lassiter listened as Pizzazz complained about Jerrica stealing Riot from her. How her manager was a gutless jerk for not solving the problem and making Jerrica disappear. She is then called over by Jetta and Roxy who signal her that they had a table ready; that they had found some cute guys to join them. _

_Although still pissed off seeing one of the guys was Terry Stone a reporter for California Beat Magazine Pizzazz struts over to join them. Dave Daniels smiles the lead singer of the misfits had just given him a way out of dealing with his partner and taking over Stingers Sound. Who knows he might even be able to combine the two companies together. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan. Suddenly it hits him; an idea. Eric had given him a band called, the skulls and from what he heard form the lead singer Axle the bald singer still wanted another shot at Jerrica Benton the manager of the holograms. Seemed simple enough, but there was another problem actually kidnapping her. Riot was huge and there was no way the skulls could take him. Yeah sure Pacheco dealt with the three easily but Riot was even bigger. A few minutes pass when he is joined by Zipper; Eric's ex-thug. The biker listens to Daniel tell him his idea. _

"_Sounds easy enough in fact I think I know the right lady to get us to help gain that information on Jerrica's schedule." "Oh," asked Daniel. "Clash, Constance Montgomery. She works for the misfits part time if you ask me more like a patsy. She and I have been corresponding for a while now. As much as she hates to admit it the misfits have been screwing her around. I think I might be able to manipulate her into helping us gain that information that you need." "Perfect," replies Daniels as he rubs his palms together. "This is going to go down perfect," he then watches Zipper go to a phone booth and call the misfit wanna be. A half hour later Constance arrives she listens as Daniels explains what he wants to do; that he had a plan in mind in getting the stingers to sign over to his music company. Who knows maybe he could get the misfits to come over. This excites the misfit fan. Sure she would help in fact she could even dress up as her no-good cousin Vivian and get the information on Jerrica's schedule. Maybe then the misfits would take her seriously and make her a misfit._

_A few days later dressed up as Vivian Montgomery Constance enters Starlight Music. She knew father's day was coming up and Xanthos had a contest where the contestants filmed a video involving Father's day. Since her cousin would probably be the one to film the video it was easy enough to get the information on where Jerrica and the holograms would be to shoot the video. Since their father had loved Christy's Stables when he was alive Jerrica and Kimber had decided to film the video there. Although a bit depressed by doing the video since their father was dead eventually Kimber backed down. The hologram's keyboardist was still disturbed by Jerrica seeing Riot she had to admit it was nice seeing her sister with someone who loved her. Even Riot's parents were great at least now Kimber could confide in Daniel Llewelyn about anything that is except the hologram's keyboardist didn't feel comfortable about doing that; in her mind it was to soon to do something like that. _

_After filming a scene of Christy's Stables Video took a film of Jerrica and Kimber with their father and combined it together. She then showed it to Jem and the holograms. Immediately they loved it nevertheless it was still very painful for the two Benton women. Not wanting to be depressed about it Jerrica suggests to her sister that they go to Christy's stables and go horse back riding. There was still a few hours away before Jerrica had her date with Riot anyway. "Sounds okay, I guess," said Kimber. The two then left for Christy's Stables. _

_However as they were driving towards the ranch it started to rain but that was not the worst of it Jerrica then saw through the glitter n gold roaster's rearview mirror the skull's jeep coming towards them. Jerrica tries to stay on the road but it's no use the road is just too slippery. Seeing the roaster couldn't stay on the road Axle forces it off the road. They then jump out of the jeep and go for the two women. Although having two women for the price of one woman sounded promising they had their orders only the blonde besides their leader wanted another shot at Jerrica Benton. Kimber then watches in horror as her sister is pulled out of the roaster and dragged out. Axle with one hand around her waist and one around her mouth drags Jerrica towards the jeep. _

_After shoving her inside Kimber watches them drive away. The skulls then drive to an alley where Zipper is waiting in a black van. Seeing the jeep he puts on a black ski mask. He then takes out of his black bag a cloth and a bottle. He then pours the liquid into the cloth. It was chloroform he had learned this stuff could easily knock out someone. He then with Axle still holding Jerrica tightly in his arms places the cloth over her nose and mouth. She tries to struggle but it is useless she is soon overcome by the fumes. "Good job boys," he replies as he throws them an envelope of money I'll meet you later at my place now scoot." Axle tries to argue that he wanted a shot at the blonde. "Later, much later," adds Zipper with an evil wink. "We can both have fun but not until the boss gets what he wants. Although still bummed out Axle agrees and after getting back into the jeep the group drives away. _

_Zipper smiles as she shoves Jerrica into the back seat. The plan had gone off without a hitch. Zipper then drives to Cap Danse Music where he sneaks carrying Jerrica inside. As he walks in he sees Dave Daniels smiling. Everything was going according to plan. _

_Nevertheless back at Starlight Mansion Kimber had returned upset. She tells the other holograms what happened that Jerrica had been abducted by the skulls. Immediately Raya suggests that they go to the police but Kimber refuses. She was terrified not knowing what to do. "Alright then we go to Synergy for help. Maybe she can tell us where Jerrica is being kept," suggests Shana. "Fine, now about Riot I think we should call him," says Aja as she walks over to the phone to call the blonde singer; but just as she is about to punch his phone number Kimber grabs the receiver from her. "No, he's probably behind this; just like he was behind Jem's disappearance last time." "Oh Kimber that's silly," replies Raya. "Yeah I doubt Riot would ever really hurt Jerrica he really seems to love her." "I'm sorry maybe you buy that but I don't. Jem yes Jerrica no!" the three women look at her shaking their heads. "Kimber enough already Jem is Jerrica would you give it a rest," says Shana crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Sometimes I wish you would stop fixating Jem as a separate person; in fact I wish you would allow Jerrica as herself to have some fun. I know she looks good in a lot of the first year Jem fashions especially the orange tube top dress." "Yes even the pink spaghetti pink outfit with the black polka dots looks good on her," said Raya. However Kimber wasn't impressed. In her mind only Jem could wear those outfits Jerrica she was only meant to wear the bland fashions. That's just it was and that's how it should have been kept maybe it was selfish but that was how the young hologram felt about it. She turns to her friends. _

"_I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel," she had said in a pleading voice. "This is getting us no where let's ask Synergy," replies Aja. The women then enter the secret room where the computer was kept. They then tell the situation about Jerrica and ask her for help. Synergy then appears in human form. "Well first Riot needs to be notified and second call the police." "But what if Riot is behind this!" wines Kimber. Synergy seeing the red headed was still refusing to accept that Riot was interested in Jerrica and wanted to see herself only as herself was getting out of hand. "Kimber please Jem is Jerrica is stage name just like Riot had stated that's all Jem is." "Yes I know but I can't help it. When I around Jem instead of Jerrica it's different." "Yes I know but I doubt that is what your father wanted. Moreover I doubt he would be to thrilled knowing you're allowing Jerrica to run the company without any help from you." "Yeah about that if Riot does leave and come to Starlight Music I think you should sign your half of the company to him Kimber," says Aja. "Because there is no way you're capable of running it. I know Jerrica as much as we do regret it." Kimber just turns and glares at her friend. "I still don't trust him." "Ok he's done some bad stuff to us in the past," replied Aja. "But so far he has yet to reveal Jerrica's secret." "I know, I know." Kimber then sits down. Now Aja was frustrated. "That's it I'm calling him. I don't care what you say Riot is love with Jerrica and that's that!" Aja then goes to the phone and calls the blonde's singer's suite. A few minutes pass before Riot picks up. He had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rings. _

"_Yes, Aja wait slow down." Riot clears his throat. Jerrica kidnapped he squeezes his fist in anger his partner had to be behind this. "Did you call the police yet?" he then hears that they hadn't. "Well call them if you don't I will. Yes of course I understand I'm worried to. I have to go my parents will be here soon." Aja glares at the phone. _

"_Wait a minute I thought you were worried about Jerrica!" Riot now was really getting annoyed he was standing in his bedroom with the only thing on but a towel. "Aja listen to me I just got out of the shower unless you want me to meet my parents who will be very shocked to see their son greeting them half naked and wet. That's not the type of impression I want to make on them." he added. Aja blushes at the thought she had to admit that would not be a good thing. "I'm sorry Riot I forgot tonight the four of you were going to dinner." "Yes my parents want to get to know Jerrica." he then explained that his love had decided to tell Daniel and Mildred Llewelyn that she was Jem. Aja knew this and although concerned her friend did promise that she wouldn't say how she did it just that she was Jem. Riot then tells her not to worry everything would be alright. He then hung up the phone and got ready for his parents to arrive. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Two in a half hours pass and as Riot slips on a red tie he hears the doorbell ring. Riot looks at himself in the black suit. This wasn't going to be easy none of it was. Once he lets them in Riot tells his mother and father the situation. "Has there been a ransom call Rory?" "No mom I'm hoping Jerrica's sister or one of the other holograms will notify me if there is one but then again…" he goes to say more when he is cut off by the phone ringing. "Yes who is this?" "My name is not important Riot but what is important is that you sir sign up your band with Camp Danse Music." The blonde singer is shocked of all times a prank caller. "Look I'm not in any mood for this…" but he then pauses when he hears his love's voice. "Rory," Riot gulps it was Jerrica. "Who is this? _

_What is going on here?" Daniel smiles as he watches Zipper knock Jerrica out once again with the chloroform. "So do I have your attention now Riot?" "Yes, yes you have my attention I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt her." Immediately Riot's parents look at another concerned. Fearing that his son could make a dangerous mistake Daniel Llewelyn sneaks into his son's bedroom and quietly gets on the other line. He carefully places his hand over the receiver so not to alert the caller. _

"_It's simple Riot your band signs up with Camp Danse Music and dear sweet Jerrica Benton will be released." Riot squeezes his fist angrily. His partner used that kind of attitude towards his girlfriend she had described that to him after they had started seeing other. Only Eric would use those words. "Did Raymond put you up to this?!" he demands in an angry voice." The caller laughs. "What do you think Riot?" Daniels then tells Riot to meet him an abandoned parking lot in Malibu. He then hangs up. As he does he hears Zipper mutter something. "What's it to you!" he snaps. He then throws the biker a large envelope filled with money. "That's why you stayed with my ex-boss in the first place." The biker just smiles wickedly. He had to admit that was true. "Whatever pops," he then turns whistling walking out the door behind him. Daniels then looks over at Jerrica as she lies on his couch. But as he rubs his hands together knowing that in the end that Eric would get the blame unknown to him Adrian Lassiter had arrived. _

_The African American man listens in rage as he listens to his partner talk to the sleeping Jerrica that after he tricked the stingers into signing up with him afterwards he was going to enjoy tormenting in every sexual fantasy he had ever visioned raping her. Daniels then grabs his keys leaving from a side door. Assuming that his partner had still not returned from KBST radio station Dave Daniels thought he would have enough time to drive to Malibu and back before Lassiter would arrive. But still and just a precaution left through a side-door. He had to be on the safe side just in case mainly because Lassiter still very high regards towards Jerrica Benton. However once he is gone his partner sneaks in. he first checks Jerrica's vitals. Lassiter sighs in relief. Now call an ambulance and then the police. If Daniels thought he was going to help him kidnap Jerrica Benton he was mistaken! And as makes the two calls back at Riot's suite Daniel Llewelyn is now on the phone with the police. His son even though he had tried to argue to call the police first left to go to Malibu. "I'll call on the way there dad, I'm sorry but I just can't risk losing her." Riot then left the hotel. The two then wait Riot's father pacing back and forth hoping that the police would be able to do something and fast because for all he knew Jerrica's life could be in serious danger. _

_And as he waits meanwhile inside a police precinct Detective Collins is on the phone with Lassiter who at the moment was making an anonymous call telling the police that Jerrica was being held at Camp Danse Music and Dave Daniels had just left to meet Riot the lead singer of the stingers in a ransom exchange. Immediately he sends two units to the Malibu parking lot where Riot and Daniels was supposed to meet and another to go Camp Danse Music he had to make sure Jerrica Benton was alright. A half hour later after watching Jerrica being transported into the ambulance Detective Collins calls Starlight Mansion and then Riot's suite to give Riot's parents the good news. "Oh thank goodness, now have you notified Jerrica's family? _

_Good my wife and I'll meet you at the…" he pauses writing down the name of the hospital. "I've already sent a unit to where your son is meeting Dave Daniels. Hopefully they'll beat him before he meets with your son." Detective Collins knew that his people knew of several short cuts to get to Malibu. Riot's parents then drive to Memorial Hospital where they see Kimber along with Aja and Shana waiting. Rio soon arrives he to was worried. They listen as Detective Collins explains. Instantly Pacheco doesn't buy it. _

"_I can't picture Raymond being that low not to mention the fear of what Riot would do to him if Eric hurt Jerrica." "Who knows maybe this pushed Raymond over the edge with Eric you never know what he is capable of." The girls agree. An hour passes when Riot and two officers appear. The blonde singer looked like he was ready to cry. Seeing his demeanor Aja nudges Kimber. "And you thought he was behind it what do you say now?" she asks the young hologram. Kimber just looks away. "How is she? Has there been any word on her condition?" "No son I'm sure we'll hear soon," said his father as he walked his son over to the couch where Mildred Llewelyn was waiting. A couple minutes pass when Kimber asks what was going to happen now. "A unit is waiting for Daniels to arrive back at Camp Danse Music where he will be picked up. I'm also just as a precaution arresting Raymond. He may or may not be behind him. I just want to be sure." The women nod they then look towards Riot the blonde singer was now getting up. If Eric was behind this now would be the perfect time to act. He had to call his attorney to let him know what was going on. If anything and even though it sounded cold Riot felt it had to be done. They watch as he talks to attorney. _

"_Why is Riot calling his lawyer?" asks a suspicious Kimber. Riot looks towards her of course he would explain but not until after arrangements were made. The faster he dissolved Stingers Sound the better. Then he and his band could sign up with Starlight Music. That's all tha mattered to him. He explains this to the women and his parents. "Guess it makes sense," replies Shana. A few minutes pass when a doctor appears. "Miss Benton is awake and she is asking to see you Riot?" the three women look at him and then at Kimber. "Hasn't she asked for me?" "Yes but she wants to see Riot first. I'm sorry but that is what she wants." Kimber sighs. Riot then comes over. "I promise to make it brief. She is your sister you should be with her more." He then follows a nurse to where Jerrica is lying down. As he enters he sees her eyes open. Relief and tears fall from his eyes. "I was so worried," he says as he takes her hands in to his. "Rory," he watches tears fall from her eyes as well. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again Rory," says Jerrica as she weeps. Her companion just shakes his head. _

"_That's nonsense my love, I'm just glad your safe." He then sees her yawn. "Your tired, let me get your sister." She nods as she closes her eyes. "I love you Rory." Riot smiles as he kisses her hand. He then gets up and walks outside. "Ok Kimber its your turn," the red-headed keyboardist nods, she then gets up to go see her sister when Rio comes over and stops her. "Kimber wait a minute." "What Rio?" "Once you're done talking to your sister we need to talk. Talk about you giving your half of the company over to him," he says as he points over to Riot. Instantly Kimber refuses Rio tries another tactic. "Look I know its sounds crazy but it has to be done. We all know you can't run the company." Kimber just looks away. Finally Riot raises his hand. "I think I can solve this. I know you don't trust me Kimber and I don't blame you. Especially after the way my band and I have behaved; not to mention what Eric did to Jerrica after your father passed away." Instantly Kimber is stunned. "She told you about that to?" she asks him. He nods. "Yes she has, now listen here is my idea. Until Jerrica gets out of the hospital you sign over your half of the company temporarily and once she gets out I sign it back over to you. I'll even put it in writing if you want to make it legal. What do you say?" Kimber looks over at the other holograms and Rio. _

_Although she still had ill feelings towards Riot he did have a few good points. "Ok Riot you have a deal." He sighs in relief. Kimber then goes in to see her sister. As she enters the room the younger Benton sister sees her sister's eyes had closed. "Are you asleep sis?" "No Kimber but I am tired." Kimber then takes a seat next to her sister's bed. Afterwards she tells Jerrica what Riot had in mind. "I think it's a good idea. In fact Kimber I think after I get out I want it to be made permanent." "But, but…" "Kimber please we both know you can't do it and I'm just too tired to run Starlight Music by myself. It's just too hard for me. Between working all day and then have to perform; then get up early and make the kids breakfast. It's just too much for me to do it all." "Yes but…" knowing that she was tired and needed to get some rest Jerrica tries another tactic. "Alright let me explain it this way. Remember how tired dad looked after he got home. That at times it scared us?" Kimber nods. "Well it seems we weren't the only ones that were concerned. Dr. Bradley also was worried. _

_In fact right before Rory came to see me Dr. Bradley told me that I was starting to look the same. Our father was a workaholic and I fear I'm following in his footsteps." "But dad died of cancer Jerrica." "Yes but working late at times and working on Synergy did not help. Kimber please I need the help. If not for me do it for the girls." This does the trick she hadn't thought about the starlight girls. "Ok Jerrica if that's what you want but I'm going to be watching Riot like a hawk." Hearing this, Jerrica smiles, this she could see. She then yawns. Her sister needed to rest. She then after giving her sister a hug leaves the room. She then tells Riot, Rio, and the rest of the holograms what her sister wanted them to do. "Makes sense to me," replies Shana. "Good then after I call my lawyer we'll go over to Starlight Music and get this arranged. By morning my attorney will have me freed of being Eric's partner and I will be able to sign over the stingers over to your company." The group then leaves the hospital and after meeting up with Riot's attorney along with Jerrica's personal attorney Jeremy Chase Kimber signs over her half of the company over to him. _

_However as things get set in motion by morning the stingers are signed over completely to Starlight Music. Riot's staff of eight soon arrive and by nine a.m. Starlight Music is back up and running as if nothing had ever happened. Nevertheless as things have worked for them back at Stingers Sound Eric is at his wit's end. He watches in horror as Riot gets his belongings together. It was bad enough the night before being picked up for kidnapping which he had nothing to do with. But this watching Riot dissolving their contract this was even worse. _

_He turns to his attorney Paul Lynch who the night before had gotten him out of jail hoping he could something to resolve the issue but that was useless. "You must be able to do something Paul!" he pleads. "I'm sorry Eric but Riot's attorney has us in a bind." "But I had nothing to do with Jerrica's kidnapping. That was Dave Daniels's idea not mine," he snaps. "Yes but Daniels works for you Raymond," snaps a man's voice coming from Riot's office. The two men turn to see Riot and his lawyer. "Technically speaking Camp Danse Music is your company in fact you never bothered to tell my client about it. There is also the fact that you and the misfits lied to him about your rivals. But if that's not good enough for you how about the fact you left this company to be a taken over by your lead singer who has never worked a day in her life. _

_Unless I'm mistaken it took my client and you a month to get things back to normal," Nathan adds. "Yes and I'm still wondering where you were all this time Raymond?" asks Riot as he walks over to his ex-partner. "I trusted you with Minx and Rapture and you just left them to that witch whom by the way along with her band members have yet to cut an album which makes me wonder all that bull shit Pizzazz gave me was just that bull! We're done and oh if you want to take me to court by all means go ahead and try." Eric gulps a lawsuit was the last thing he needed to deal with. They are then joined by the misfits. Immediately Pizzazz throws a fit. In her mind Riot had no right to leave. She turns to the other misfits believing that they would back her up however the three women just look at her. "If you ask me," replies Roxy, "who needs them! Let the male bimbo and his little tramps leave! We're better then they are!" "Yeah yank I know I miss the old Misfit title Misfit's Music anyway." Pizzazz then turns to Riot. He just shrugged his shoulders. He knew one way to get the green haired woman not to like him. It would be brutal but what choice did he have. Riot knew saying these words would probably make Pizzazz fixate on destroying his band but that was fine at least his girlfriend's band would be off the hook. "Ok here goes," he says to himself as he braces himself for Pizzazz's response. _

"_Look there is no way to say this but from the moment I met you I did not like you. In fact I just used you to gain access of your knowledge of anything involving with the music industry. I don't respect you as a musician or as a person. Your voice is annoying and the fact that you have to have things handed to you makes me sick and if that doesn't get to see the truth maybe this will. At the Rock Hard Café it was me who snubbed you not Jem. When she appeared I completely forgotten that you ever existed." This does the trick because in an instant Pizzazz explodes. Her eyes filled with rage the other misfits recognize this as the kind of look she gave Kimber or even Jem. This was the real Pizzazz not the gullible naïve person they saw acting around Riot. She runs over and her hands raised as if claws but Riot just grabs them as they reach his face. _

"_I would have done anything for you! I have money; power; my father is rich! How could you even love that no talented wimp Jem! I'm not sure what pisses me off worse you snubbing me for Miss Pink hair or that boring slut Jerrica!" she then lunges at him but Riot just pushes her back. "And to think your band claims to be better how pathetic is that. Having to have your father buy the movie studio just because you lost a contest or the fact that you had your father buy Jem's rock fashion book because why? Oh yes I almost forgot because you couldn't get out your own. _

_At least my band knows we're good. We don't have to cheat or have things handed to us and because of that and that alone I don't see you as an equal; in fact I never did." He then turns and after calling Minx and Rapture leaves the music company. Behind him he hears Pizzazz rant and rave the two women laugh. They were finally done with those losers. All they had to do now was deal with Jem and the holograms and that would be easy. However that little idea disappears soon after they are signed up with Starlight Music; and although it takes some time by the time the Music Awards arrive two months have passed. All three bands are entered in the music event. Jem and the holograms it's like a dream; the misfits it's takin it all. As for the stingers its Perfect match. To the blonde singer it was for him the right song to describe his relationship with Jerrica. In the video it shows the two in three settings: one; in a blue sleeveless gown; the next was the pink and purple gown she had worn originally as Jem in the music video set your sails and the last setting was her as Cleopatra and Riot as Caesar. In fact it was a close running nevertheless by the time the awards show is over it's The stingers that are the winner furthermore by the time September arrives Starlight Music is back up and running to financial success. _


	6. Chapter 6

Although last few months were although tough it was worth it. By tonight Riot's other plan would go into motion. After the success of winning the music awards Riot won something else. Near the end of August Riot had purchased from the I.R.S. Camp Danse Music and after eight o' clock that night that music company would be called Starlight Sound. In fact just as a teaser the blonder singer requested that the music company be transferred over to the other side of his girlfriend's rival music company which by now was once again called Misfits Music. By this point Pizzazz and the misfits were scheming to do whatever it took to be the center of attention group wise however there was just one problem across from their company was another building it was another music company their manager had learned they just didn't know who it belonged to and to complicate matters even worse they had no idea who the company belonged to. Pizzazz squeezes her fist in frustration arriving in his limo was Robert Arlington owner of Arlington Publishing Company.

"Ooh that makes me so mad; watching that Arlington jerk going over there to set up another rock fashion book for Jem and the sing-alongs." "Yeah we should go ruin it," replies Roxy as she puts her feet on Eric's desk. Nevertheless Eric isn't to keen on doing this. "Not this time girls; I rather concentrate on finding out who owns this new company across from us." "So what and besides if I want to cause mischief for those has beens. I'm going to cause mischief!" she snaps at him grabbing a frame and throwing it against the wall. "Fine but just don't get caught!" he snaps back at her. Pizzazz just sticks her tongue at him. "Alright misfits its time to make some trouble," says their leader as she rubs her hands together. Jetta and Roxy laugh well that is until the bleached blonde notices Stormer isn't laughing herself. The misfit's keyboardist just concentrates on a magazine. "Hey Stormer come on! Stop reading that stupid magazine we're going to ruin Jem's fashion book you remember how much fun that was!" says Roxy laughing.

However the dark blue haired woman just looks up at her fellow misfit and then goes back to her magazine. This gets Pizzazz angry she grabs the magazine from the keyboardist. "Hey! Unless you want to get kicked out of the misfits you better get out of the chair!" although knowing that her great leader was bluffing on this Stormer does get up but instead of saying sure let's go get them she brings up what happened the last time they tried. How things didn't go exactly as planned. She then goes on to argue that because of their great leader's planning Pizzazz's father had to find out the misfits were ruining Jem's rock fashion book.

"The same rock fashion book that you had to have your father buy so we could ruin it. I'm sure he wasn't to happy seeing your standing there screwing it up after you begged him to buy the damn book! How about just this once let's let Jem do something without us screwing it up. We haven't released an album in six months remember!" "So what!" screams Pizzazz as she is now nose to nose with the misfit's keyboardist. "If I say I want to get even then we are going to get even," she then turns to Roxy and Jetta. "Right girls," she replies in a sarcastic tone. The two women look at another as much as Roxy hated to admit it Stormer did have a point except for top of the charts that was really the last album the misfits did. To make matters worse the misfits didn't even win this year music awards. Jem and the stingers did. However as she goes to express that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Jem and the holotwits slide just once Jetta backed up Pizzazz.

"Come on yanks it'll be fun." "And what if I don't' wanna," replies Roxy crossing her arms over her chest. "Stormer does have a good point we haven't released an album in six months maybe it is time we get one out." "What about top of the charts I think that was one my better hits." "Oh yeah a hit Kimber and I worked on together. I still find it amazing how you once again had to take all the credit," she adds in a sarcastic tone. Pizzazz just glares at her. "Remember Stormer who made the misfits what it is and whose daddy pays for it." "Yeah I know you never stop letting us know it. I didn't care then and nor do I care now. I joined this group to make a name for myself and not to make you and only you a star; we are the misfits remember." "Oh yeah," screams the green haired woman. "Yeah!" snaps back Stormer she turns their manager who although by now would just give up and be on Pizzazz's side raised his hands.

"Hold it! Hold it! Pizzazz they do have a good point and even though yes the misfits did have a good hit it was one hit." "Yeah but I know but they deserve it," she snaps Pizzazz. "Your right they do but for now let's let them do a project without screwing it up. I doubt your father is just going to blindly allow you to buy the book company again. I'm sure he remembers the last time what happened." As much as she hated to admit that Eric and her cohorts were right she finally agreed. Eric then sighs in relief as he watches the misfits leave his office. At times he wondered what was worse Pizzazz wanting to get even or never actually wanting to do any work and as the misfits try to get some work done on a new album inside the conference room Robert Arlington is meeting with Riot; Jerrica and the holograms. Although wanting to meet Jem the owner of the company after some coaxing from Riot agreed that Jerrica would give Jem any information needed to redo the rock fashion book.

"I'm sure right after Jem arrives my love will give Jem the good news," he adds offering Mr. Arlington a seat at the conference table. "Fine, fine," he then gives Jerrica the contract for her to sign. However as she signs the contract Riot asks Robert Arlington if Jem and her friends were going to be to the same places they had done originally. "Haven't really thought about it, why do you ask?" "Well it's partly because of what Jerrica told me happened when they put out their first book all the accidents that happened. I have to admit I'm a little bit concerned." "True but you're not dating Jem your dating her manager." "Yeah Riot that is unless you forgot," adds Kimber glaring at him. But this doesn't even make Riot flinch.

"All I'm saying is that it would affect my girlfriend on whatever Jem and her comrades do. She is their manager just like I am the stingers manager." "You do have a valid point I will repeat this to Richard when I see him tomorrow." "Excellent," Riot then after getting his girlfriend shake Arlington's hand. The then leaves the holograms are then called into the conference room. Jerrica then turns to her friends. "Alright now that that's settled now maybe ourselves can get started on our next cd I know we still have to put one out for this fall." "Yeah and I think we should use some of the songs we haven't played in a while," says Aja. "I know we only played there's a melody playing one time except for nine months ago at the Haven House benefit." "Ok then so let's pick out ten more." The holograms then go over the list of songs they had worked on. Seeing that they were going to be busy Riot gets up and after kissing his girlfriend on the cheek leaves the group to get to work. Jerrica's friends giggle seeing their friend blush. Even Kimber by now had to admit seeing Jerrica with someone who knew it all and understood how she felt made things easier.

"Ok since Raya it was your idea for us to do there is a melody playing how you about you choose the next song." "Are you sure? Maybe you should give the others a chance." "Alright, I'll go first," says Shana. "Since Raya is now with us and haven't done glitter and gold in a while let's do that one. In fact I just finished redoing your glitter and gold dress. After seeing it a few times I noticed it wasn't like ours so I made a slight change with it." "Oh gracias," says Raya. It's then Kimber's turn. "I want dear diary, I still love that song." Jerrica then counts what songs they have so far. There's a melody playing; glitter and gold; and now dear diary. That's three so far seven to go." "Aja I think your next." "Ok, but I want to hear what you think first Jerrica." "I want something romantic," "Probably because of Riot," giggles Kimber. Jerrica hearing this turns red. She then closes her eyes remembering the song under my spell.

"I think I'll choose flowers in my hair. It is a beautiful song." "Ooh now its only five to go," says Kimber. "Ok Aja its your turn." "Hmm, let's see I want Beat this. I just love that song." "Now we're really cooking," says Jerrica. "Five more to go," they then pick the last laugh; Imagine Me; Twilight in Paris; friend or stranger; and last but not least since it was almost Hallow's eve everybody wears a mask. "Excellent now let's get to work on these songs tomorrow we start our rock fashion book." They then leave the conference room so they can get start on their latest cd and after a couple of hours with some practicing on a few songs Jem and the holograms finish their latest cd.

By the day's end everyone's is ready for the big surprise; a surprise Riot promises to explain in the conference room and as everyone gathers each taking a seat Jerrica's boyfriend stands at the front end of the table waiting for everyone to take a seat. "Alright is everyone settled?" he asked them. "Yes Rory we are all settled now what is this big surprise you have for all of us?" asks Jerrica. He smiles at her as well as everyone else. First off let me explain. Tonight and only tonight I reveal my big surprise in fact there will be a party over at that building over there to celebrate this event. So please get all dressed up and arrive at eight o'clock on the dot. At that time and only at that time will I reveal what I have planned." Although a little concerned the holograms and Jerrica agree. Everyone disperses the holograms return to the mansion while Jerrica returns with Riot back to his place. By now it was pretty obvious by the end of the year she would probably be moving into his hotel suite.

A few hours later while people start to arrive at the mysterious building back at Riot's suite Jerrica and Riot prepare for their evening. Wearing a purple and white elegant tuxedo Riot watches as his girlfriend puts on a back dress with long sleeves. Purple fringe on top and blue fringe on the bottom that also attached was a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. "You look beautiful Jerrica," Riot replies after placing an opal necklace around her neck. "Thank you Rory Regine designed it for me. It's an updated version of the blue and black hostess outfit I wore during our first year." The two then get in his limo and as they arrive Jerrica sees a large curtain covering letters near the top of the building. In a way it makes Jerrica think of the unveiling her father used when Starlight Music was born. She wonders if this was what her boyfriend was doing as well as why it involved her and her friends. Inside she finds the holograms each wearing dresses. Raya a blue long sleeve wrap dress; Shana a violet sleeveless dress; Kimber a purple party dress that she wore during the first day of the Starbright movie; and Aja wearing a blue and purple striped with ruffles on the bottom party dress. Also at he party are Minx and Rapture as well as members of the press and a few good friends of Jem and the holograms.

"Mr. Sands; Countess; Rory invited you two?" "Yes as well as few others Cheri;" "I see," Jerrica and her friends then see people like Shana's boyfriend Anthony Julian; Connie Long and Terry Stone of California Beat; Giselle Dvorak aka. Danse; Jerrica's assistant Joanie Stuart; Raya's boyfriend and rock guitarist Johnny Deacon; Lena Lerner; Luna Dark; amongst a few members of the press. Waiters of a catering service then hand out champagne filled glasses. "Ah good everyone has a glass now I can make my announcement. A year ago the stingers hit L.A to which Stingers Sound was born.

I know in the last year my band and I have made some serious errors in judgment well that's about to change. A certain special lady a few months back told me that because of certain financial difficulties she couldn't or feared she wouldn't be able to fulfill her father's wishes. She did have an idea on how to do it however this idea had its drawbacks. This lady wanted to diversify money from Starlight Foundation and into Starlight Music itself but it could be not done but now it can. Now if you don't' mind please come with me so I can show my gift to her so she can continue this dream. This gets Jerrica's friends to look at her suspicious but all she can do is shrug her shoulders. They then go outside and as Riot signals to some workmen he introduces his plan.

"This company you see here will be a combination of Starlight Music and Stingers Sound. I give you ladies and gentlemen Starlight Sound!" The large curtain then falls where in large capital letters over a billboard sign with Jem and the Holograms along with the stingers on the other side. The words Starlight on top and Sound on the bottom; Jerrica's eyes fill with tears. "Rory I don't know what to say?" "Say nothing darling you have waited along enough for this but this is only the beginning. Because as of now I ask one request of you please allow me this company along with Starlight Music from here on in will split fifty-fifty with Starlight Sound so now each company will get a profit." Jerrica then turns to her friends who are now in shock. "I hope this proves ladies I have changed and I promise here on in the stingers will help continue Emmett and Jacqui Benton's dream." Instantly Jerrica is at a loss for words not knowing what to say she just grabs Riot and hugs him. Her friends giggle and applaud as the two embrace however her friends on the other hand are a bit wary about the idea.

Although it did sound promising the idea of him doing but still could he pull it off; however as everyone starts to go back inside Starlight Sound the misfits are returning back from a club when Pizzazz snaps to stop the car. The driver hits the brakes and as she jumps out Eric, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta stick they're heads out of the window; their eyes big as saucers as they see the building across from Misfits Music, "starlight sound?" blurts out. Eric couldn't believe it was this a joke? Oh boy this was bad he turns to Pizzazz who looked furious. "Who does she think she is doing this to me!" she screams. "Uh Pizzazz I don't think Jerrica is behind this," replies Eric. "I think Riot is," he adds as he approaches her. By now the other misfits have joined them. "Hey there's a party going on," says Roxy pointing to lights upstairs. "Yeah and they didn't invite us maybe we should crash the party," says Pizzazz. She then laughs wickedly to her friends. "Yeah ducky let's go have some fun." They then strut towards the building but as they reach the doors to the lobby four security guards approach.

"Sorry folks you're not coming in. you're not invited and for the record Riot warned that you might be showing up." "Oh yeah!" screeches Pizzazz. "Yeah snaps one of the guards, "So unless you want to be arrested for trespassing get lost." "Well I'll show you," snaps Pizzazz. "But by now Eric has gotten hold of her. "Let it go, I'll find out what's going on tomorrow. The last thing we need are more problems." "Yeah but it's not fair!" she whines. "I don't care but let me it put it this way you get arrested you'll father have to call your father to get you out. I doubt very highly he will be too thrilled to get out of bed to do that." This gets Pizzazz to back off. She then tells the misfits to forget it, but as they get in the limo their leader notices that Stormer hadn't joined the group outside. This was starting to become a problem. If Stormer refused to help in causing mischief she may have to find someone to replace the dark blue haired keyboardist.


	7. Chapter 7

The party soon ends and by the following morning a press release is given to the media and by the time Jem and the holograms are down at the beach Eric and the misfits have learned what Riot had in mind for them.

"Can you believe the nerve of him!" snaps Roxy as she throws down the newspaper. "He's going to put us out of business!" she then quotes his words in a male tone. "By the time the New Year arrives there will be only two rock bands ruling Los Angles and one of them won't be the misfits. In fact I'm going to make sure they are run out of town. If they think what they did to girlfriend's band was bad that's nothing compared to what I will do." "Who does he think he is!" screams Pizzazz. "Well we'll see about that!" she adds kicking one of the office chairs into a wall. This gets Eric to groan he had to find a way of what Riot had in mind. That and there was also the rock fashion book. He couldn't let that succeed. Suddenly he remembers he still had Torch the guy was a bit off sometimes but he was big. Who knows he might even have the knack to deal with Riot. Now there was only one thing left and that's when he remembered her. Clash even though the misfits didn't like using her Eric still did. He then calls the misfit wanna-be immediately she is interested. Then once seeing the misfits are occupied he drives to her apartment so he can pick her up.

"So how are you Clash?" he asks her she just shrugs her shoulders. "Pizzazz still doesn't like me." "True but I still do and I still think you do good work no matter what she says." He then puts his arm around her. "In fact I even I have a job for you your going to help me ruin Jem's newest rock fashion book, interested?" "Yeah but they'll recognize me," she whines. "Not if we get you a new look." They then stop off at House of Glamour a boutique that could change anyone's appearance. Although it takes them a while Clash is soon to be made to look like a hologram. Brown hair in a bun and a pair of sun glasses. "Perfect, now I have found out from Tech Rat what they're schedule is. First they're going to the Malibu Beach to get pictures of the girls playing volleyball and then the Los Angeles Marine Aquarium. You will wait there for Torch to meet you." she nods and after driving her to the Aquarium Eric then introduces her to the large biker. "Alright remember just a few accidents that's all," he says giving the biker a small envelope. He then gets back in his car and leaving the two to go inside. However as they wait for the targets to arrive back at Malibu Beach Riot has arrived in his limo. He wanted to see first hand how the fashion book was completed. He is soon joined by Lindsey Pierce who asks for a scoop on his relationship with Jerrica Benton.

"So what's this about you and Jerrica anyway Riot?" he looks at her and winks. "What's there to tell a man can change his outlook on what he wants in a woman Lindsey. Besides just dating glamorous woman has its downside." "Yeah I'll bet," she replies in a sarcastic tone. This gets Riot to shrug his shoulders he knew she would never fully understand his motivation. Jem then waves to him, "Riot please join us," she yells to him. "Well it seems Jem is still interested in you Riot." He just shrugs his shoulders as he joins Jem by Richard. "Richard; Soo-mi this is Rory Llewelyn aka. Riot lead singer of the stingers." Raised to chivalrous to a lady the blonde singer immediately takes Soo-Mi's hand and kisses it. Richard's assistant blushes, she then turns to Jem. "Now I can see why you are so attracted to him Jem," she says as Riot winks at her. "He is charming, now Riot if your looking for Jerrica I heard was to meet us a the Aquarium." "Thank you Jem," he then winks at her clothes. The pink haired woman was wearing a white top with a multi-colored Bermuda shorts. This gets Riot to wonder how his girlfriend would look in it. Of course the shorts would have to be change to a skirt.

"Yes definitely a skirt," he says to himself. Richard then takes a few more pictures and after finishing up tells the girls to go change. He wanted after they arrived at the Aquarium to have Jem and her friends do the high platform first and then do the sequence with the dolphins and Orcas. Fifteen minutes later changing clothes the holograms join Richard and Soo-Mi outside. Instantly Richard asks where Jem is, "Oh Jem had to make a phone call but she'll be out in a few minutes," replies Aja. "Alright the holograms each wearing a concert outfit gets on top of the platform. Aja wearing a pink studded pants outfit; Kimber her rockin' roses outfit; Raya a green and fuchsia pants ensemble; and last but not least Shana wearing a gold star studded fashion. However as they get set with their equipment Riot and Jerrica are alone in the locker room. He watches her fix her white belt of her mini dress.

"I do believe I like this dress Jerrica it suits you perfectly especially how it shows off you legs," he adds pulling her close. "Rory please, I have to join the others." He then turns kissing her. A few minutes pass before he pulls back. "I have to be honest my lovely I am somewhat concerned I remember what you told the last time you did this that you almost drown. Pleas be careful, if not for yourself do it for me." "I will just as not as long the misfits don't try to crash the scene." She then changes into Jem wearing a blue pantsuit with gold fringe joins her friends. Riot is soon to follow he then sees Rio who to looked a bit worried. Jem then gets on top with her friends Richard then starts to take pictures of them. Each shot showing a different pose of the five women. However as Richard gets his telephoto lens out and puts it on the camera Clash and Torch appear. She then sneaks up grabbing the camera forcing Rio and Richard to go after her meanwhile Torch is shaking the metal platform where Jem and her friends that are standing on. Immediately Soo-mi and Riot go to stop him when Robin a trainer at the Aquarium comes out. She had come so she could call the Orcas because of what with the first rock fashion book the Aquarium it would be safer to do the Orcas first and then the dolphins. Nevertheless this is a problem the metal platform begins to shake and by the time Riot is able to remove Torch from it Jem and the holograms fall head first into the pool; but that wasn't the worst part because they were so high the impact stuns them.

By now Richard and Rio have returned although unsuccessful in stopping Clash they join Jerrica's boyfriend who by now has dived into the pool. Richard and Riot not wanting to take any more chances join him. By now Robin has removed the Orcas from the scene with her whistle. A few minutes pass as Richard and Rio get each hologram out of the water but as each hologram is brought up neither one sees Jem. Riot to who had not yet Jem had now surfaced with Raya. He is asked by Rio if he had seen Jem. "No, sorry all I could see was Kimber and Aja." "Yeah and I only saw Shana," adds Richard.

Frustrated by this outburst Riot dives back in he searches frantically the two men were probably too overwhelmed and Rio for the most part forgot Jem now had changed from Jem to Jerrica. "Where are you?" he asks himself. Suddenly he sees her it seemed Jerrica had gotten her foot caught while trying to get away from an orca. He rushes over and after quickly moving it rushes her to the surface. "Rory!" she then coughs up water. "Richard, he might see me as Jerrica." "Ssh now darling you let me worry about that," however in the back of his mind Riot is shocked his girlfriend had nearly drown and all she cared about was her being exposed. This had to end. Rio then arrives with a towel.

"Keep him and Soo-mi distracted Pacheco I want to get Jerrica inside the locker room." Rio nods as he hands Riot the blanket he then wraps Jerrica in it while Rio asks Soo-mi and Richard to help him with the holograms; and as the two are kept occupied by the holograms needing blankets Riot carries his girlfriend inside. He then helps her get out of the wet clothes and into his jacket. "I will tell Richard that Jem was ok she just wanted to return to the mansion and into some dry fresh clothes." She nods. Then after getting her settled in the limo Riot sees the holograms in the locker room. "After you go home and change meet me at Starlight Music later this afternoon we need to talk. This fear of exposure is getting far, far too dangerous and something has to be done about It." he then turns leaving the holograms to wonder what he meant about that statement.

Riot then joins his girlfriend in the limo and after taking a warm shower and changing into some warm clothes Jerrica sees Riot waiting for her. He looked very flustered too. Taking her hands in his Riot caresses her cheek.

"I almost lost you today Jerrica and that worries me. You were so worried about being exposed you almost drown." "Yes but I didn't Rory you know that." "Yes but darling don't you see this fear of exposure is forcing you to take to many chances; something must be done." This gets Jerrica to pull away from him. "Rory what are you saying?" she asks him. Yes there were more than a few times she was nearly exposed but what can she do about it. By now she just accepted it as part of the life that she led. Jerrica then turns away even though she had accepted it memories of how close the misfits of nearly exposing her terrified her. She wraps her arms around her waist. Seeing that she was distressed Riot pulls her back against him. "Easy my love I won't let them hurt you; I will never let you go through it and if it does happen I will be by your side no matter what. You will always have me here to protect you." he then rubs her arms over and over. "It'll be ok we just need to make some adjustments to protect you. You must believe that." "I know Rory but what can I do?" "We'll figure out something," he then checks his watch the holograms would have to be back by now. Then after a little bit of coaxing that nothing was going to happen the two get in his limo and drive to Starlight Music where Rio; and the holograms are waiting.

"Alright Riot what's going on?" asks Kimber. "I admit we are a little bit tired from the sun but still we're ok." "Yes I know that but still I'm starting to get worried about this fear Jerrica has of being exposed. If I hadn't dived in today she might have drown." "But she didn't," whines Jerrica's sister. "Yes Kimber we know but still Riot does have a point," replies Aja. "Well fine then let's have Jerrica just dye her hair pink then I'm sure that'll solve the problem all together." Aja and Shana just stare at her even Rio had to do a double take. Jerrica groans but then she sees her boyfriend's face. Did he actually like the idea? "Rory please tell me you don't agree with my sister on this?" Kimber smiles, "see I'm not crazy sis even Riot likes my idea." The other holograms and Rio turn glaring at him. "Now hold it! I never said I agreed with her but yes it does give me an idea. An idea that instead of Jerrica dyeing her hair pink but Jem dying her hair blonde," he adds taking a seat next to Jerrica. "Rory you talking crazy," she responds getting up from her chair. "No darling you misunderstand me, just hear me out," he adds pulling her into his arms.

"Let me finish see here is my idea: Starting after Halloween we are going to start a rumor saying that because of possibly Jem is jealous of our relationship that she has decided to go blonde. We will then for two months start to have Jem's pink hair having small highlights of blonde in her hair; then there will be more blonde streaks and by Christmas she will be completely blonde and you my love will be able to perform yourself without ever be worried of being exposed again." "Sounds to complicated," says Kimber. "I like Jerrica dyeing her hair pink better." "Of course you would Kimber you rather Jerrica be Jem anyway so then you won't have to do any work," says Aja glaring at her friend.

They then start argue when Jerrica yells enough, "Kimber I know how much you like it when I'm Jem I know its far easier for you when I'm that other person then you can go to parties; meet a new guy or two. But there is more to the music world then just going to parties I wish you would remember that." "Yeah, yeah I know," Kimber then crosses her arms over her chest and turns away. Jerrica sighs this was getting them nowhere. "I've heard enough Kimber your not the one that has to be the one taking risks if you ask me you are using your sister to get your own way." "That's not true!" snaps the young hologram. "I love my sister!" she yells at him. "So why is it all that you always want is her to be Jem and not be herself?" "Well because people like Jem that's why and besides I'm thinking of the group Jerrica knows that." "Oh really then how come you put in your diary that you wished Jem was your sister instead of Jerrica." "I was under a lot of stress at the time I didn't mean anything by it." "Yes but it did hurt Kimber and besides oh I don't know," Jerrica then raises her arms in defeat. "Well before this gets anymore out of hand I think we should vote on this," says Shana. "Sounds good to me," replies Raya. Riot then asks who thinks his idea could work; Aja, Shana, Rio, and Raya raise their hands Kimber is the only one who doesn't." Rio glares at her.

"Your acting like a spoiled brat Kimber knock it off. Think about how your sisters for a change instead of how you feel. I doubt you father if he knew how you treated your sister he would be to pleased by it. Especially how you not once ever took an interest in helping her run the company; a company your father built to support your mom's dream." Instantly his words hit home. Her father would be disappointed by her attitude towards Jerrica and yeah he did create the Jem program to help Jerrica perform. Finally she gives in and raises her hand. "Good now here is what we are going to do. At the end of the month we will allow a rumor to slip out and Kimber I'll even let you set it up that after we have Jem starting the transition we let it slip out that she is so jealous of Jerrica and I being together that she is starting to go blonde." The group then disperses from the conference room and after finishing for the day everyone leaves Starlight Music. Sometime later Riot and Jerrica now dressed up arrive at the Red Rock Café.

The two then after being seated the two go over their plans for Jem to start changing her appearance.


	8. Chapter 8

However as the evening passes they are interrupted by the misfits mainly Pizzazz, Roxy, and Jetta. Immediately Pizzazz starts up by why Riot had placed Starlight Sound across the street from Misfits Music. "I think I already made that perfectly clear in a press release I gave this morning Pizzazz. I don't think I owe you any explanation. Maybe it's about time you and your colleagues start seeing the stingers as competition."

"Oh really, well we'll see about that Riot! If you think I'm going to let you get away with this your are mistaken!" this gets Riot to get up and stare at Pizzazz face to face. "Let's get one thing clear I don't care what you think or the rest of you. For six months I had to hear you were better then them. That Jem and the holograms were has beens; losers that you were so much better. If you ask me that's a lie in itself. Not once did I ever see and your friends release a hit or release a record. All you ever did in the last few years was sabotage what they were doing or fix it so they couldn't perform and your band could. Or I almost forgot how you would use them to get a free ride in whatever publicity stunt they were doing. You make me sick each one of you." he then goes on to say that in his mind they were free loaders. Now Pizzazz was really mad she then brings up top of the charts.

"Oh please don't even get me started on that Pizzazz! First off you had no right to use my band in that ridiculous song of yours or the holograms for that matter. In fact unless I'm wrong it took me and Jem to disappear for you even to make a hit. So don't make me laugh. Compared to Jem your band is the has been not them." He then gestures for the maitre d to remove them. That they were starting to bother them a few minutes' later two bouncers appear and remove them from their table. An hour or two pass and after taking care of the check the two leave the café where they see the misfits standing by Riot's limo. "Oh dear now what do we do Rory?" "Allow me to handle this you just get in the limo." He then steps in front of the misfits forcing them to move aside while Jerrica gets in the limo.

"Alright let's finish this shall we?" he asks in a challenging tone. "Fine, let's start with where do you get off telling me that we are the has beens around here!" she snaps at him. "Easy because I know of your history," he replies crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah lies that she told you!" snaps Roxy. "Oh really, that's funny because I spoke to Lindsey Pierce and she was the one that told me of your past exploits. Exploits that tell me that you couldn't or wouldn't accept any competition that is unless you were the ones getting the free shot." "So what about it," snaps Pizzazz, "it's my daddy's money that made the misfits what they are and besides they stole my spotlight anyway." This gets Roxy and Jetta to glare at their leader. "Your spotlight Pizzazz excuse me but I thought we were the misfits not Pizzazz and the misfits." the green haired woman just sticks her tongue at them. "We both know that you're nothing without me." "Oh yes that," Riot says as he stares at her nose to nose. "Let's talk about that unless I'm wrong you had to beg them to come back to you and wasn't it my idea to for you to get the misfits to return?" he asks challenging her. Roxy and Jetta turn glaring at their lead singer. "Funny how you never mentioned that!" snaps Roxy. Pizzazz just looks at her nails. "So what of it so I didn't tell you big deal," she replies returning the glare at the two women.

"That's it! I'm sick of you acting that you're the queen bee around here Pizzazz!" snaps Roxy. "I didn't care back then about your dad's money then and I don't care about it now. Furthermore I'm sick and tired of your throwing that rich daddy crap into our face. Just because your daddy gave you that doesn't make you better then us," she adds crossing now her arms over her chest. Ah now was his chance. "Alright I'm getting bored with this so I'm going to end this little meeting. First I'll start with you Pizzazz.

In a way I can think I can in a way sympathize with your situation. My father back then never approved of whatever I did either. It was hard sometimes how he treated me and I did everything possible to get him to accept me. Its funny I think you do the same thing every time you try to be the center of attention. Well its not worth it stop trying to win your dad's love. Trust me I know by experience." This gets Pizzazz to look away. He then turns to Roxy and Jetta. "Now as for you two: Roxy; you can't read." "Hey who told you that did Stormer?!" he smiles shaking his head. "Actually no someone else told me. I believe it was right around the time while Jem and I were in Mexico. I wonder who that could have been?" he then looks over at Jetta who looks away.

"Ah yes Jetta, the pathological liar. You'll say anything to get a rise out of Pizzazz. Manipulate her to do stuff you want to do. Hell for nearly half a year you had her convinced you knew royalty. Talk about a laugh. I'm sorry I just don't see any of you as competition in fact I only see one member of your band that has talent and she isn't even here." He then seeing that he had made a valid point gets in the limo leaving the misfits angry at themselves and at each other leaving them to fight amongst themselves. The following day Jem and the Holograms finished their rock fashion book at the marina Richard then started on the stingers. Riot's girlfriend Jerrica then at times showed up a few times during the month to see the progress of the stinger's rock fashion book to see how things were coming along. By the end of October their rock fashion book was finished and now it was on to set up Jem's transition from pink to blonde and as the weeks passed in November by Thanksgiving Jem was nearly blonde. The transition was easy.

First it was a few blonde highlights then a few more by the near of Thanksgiving Jem's hair was nearly blonde. Now all they needed to do was have Kimber let it slip out at a local night club. "Alright Kimber get to it," said Riot as he handed her keys to the rockin roaster. "Ok but are you sure this is going to work Riot." "Of course and please don't worry I doubt the misfits are going to be doing anything to us for a while." "Yeah who would have thought after two failed attempts to ruin the stinger's concerts they would completely back off," said Aja. She even had to admit she was impressed by how the stingers dealt with the misfits. "Yeah but what I don't understand why you did what you did Riot?" asked Raya. "Oh that's simple," he explains to the holograms.

"The first concert we simply left the misfits to deal with our fans I mean they did come to see the stingers and not the misfits. After a few boos they got the hint. As for the second time that was even easier when Rio told me he saw Pizzazz coming from back stage I told the audience to bare with us for a couple of minutes; that it wouldn't take that long.

I then after the misfits came on stage had the power turned off. Without power they couldn't play their instruments or cause mischief. Of course it made Pizzazz mad but then again I warned her next time I would call the police and then the media. I doubt her father would be too pleased by that type of publicity. That to be honest actually did the trick." "Yes I know but still?" said Kimber crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure we could have done that ourselves," she added in a whiney voice. Riot simply shrugs his shoulders.

"It's not that you could have you didn't and besides you let them to get to you. If you think about it by taking away their means of causing problems they really can't do anything to you." "I suppose so," she then looked out towards the misfits Music wondering if their rivals celebrated the holiday themselves. A few hours later after leaving Starlight Music Riot and Jerrica return to his suite. The two wanted to spend sometime together before the holiday. There was just one thing Jerrica was a bit sad her boyfriend still had parents while she on the other hand only had Kimber. A family oh how she longed for that suddenly she feels Riot come up behind her; his arms wrapped around her. "Are you alright? You have been very quiet since we left Starlight Music." "I'm fine Rory I guess I'm just thinking about Thanksgiving," he rubs her arms. "Well you still can spend Thanksgiving with my family. I know mom invited you and Kimber to join us. I know I would like it," he adds pulling her back against him. She turns facing him, "I'm sorry I haven't given you an answer." Riot turns her around so she is facing him. "Take your time Thanksgiving is only a week away." She nods he was right about that the two then enter the kitchen to have dinner; dinner that Riot prepared. That was one thing Jerrica loved about her boyfriend he was a great cook.

Nevertheless as the two eat his gourmet meal meanwhile at The Scene a night club Stormer and Kimber used to perform at the two had gotten together. The hologram's keyboardist had noticed the last few weeks her friend hadn't been on the cover. Another girl had. "So what's going on with you and the misfits," she asked Stormer. "It's a long story, see what happen was Pizzazz gave me an ultimatum that if I didn't do what she wanted to that she would get someone else. That's why they hired this new keyboardist named chaos. She is quiet like me but I think she has a dark side. I know she will do whatever Pizzazz and the other misfits want. I even know that Jetta likes her already." "Yes but…" asks Kimber. "What about you? What does that have to do with you Stormer?" she asks her friend. "I'm getting to that see because of this girl being hired they don't need me anymore. All I do right now is write for the misfits and that's all I do. I'm no longer permitted to perform with the misfits or do anything else the misfits usually party wise etc..." "But I'm okay with that, I'm tired of the rivalry. If worse comes to worse I will leave the misfits." "Outrageous!" yells Kimber. Stormer smiles, "hey hold on I'm not saying I'm going to join your band either. I have no right to do something like that. I need time Kimber. I'm sure by Christmas I'll know what I want to do let's just leave that, okay?" "Alright but I still think you would make an outrageous hologram."

The two then talk for a couple of hours and after around ten or so Kimber and Stormer leave the club.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks pass and after an enjoyable Thanksgiving Jem and the holograms put out their greatest hits album. They even put a Christmas Album for the holidays. By now Jem was a full blonde and even though they were a few comments made by Cool Trash Magazine it wasn't until after a scheduled interview with Lindsey Pierce that things cooled down. Jem wasn't very specific but she wasn't vague either about she and Riot as she put it had a relaxed relationship. They were very close and that's all she would say.

However as December begins Jerrica and Riot's relationship had become more serious the blonde singer during Thanksgiving decided to ask his girlfriend to move in with him.

Of course Jerrica said yes this meant Riot wanted their relationship to go to the next level nevertheless there was Kimber who wasn't too pleased but the move. She also wasn't too happy for a while that the Jem fans weren't too bothered by Jem going blonde. In her opinion Jerrica should have gone pink. Pink was a far better color for Jem in her mind. However after a couple of days she backed off Sean was in town and after spending some time with him Kimber stopped complaining about it. If Jem was to be blonde so be it.

So far a while things seemed to go okay for the group however for the misfits it was a different story. By the second week of December Stormer still refused to back down. She made up her mind in wanting no part of harassing Jem. "Can you believe her!" Pizzazz screams in anger.

"She still doesn't get it Jem that pink haired oh yeah I forgot now the little twit has decided to go blonde." "Yeah I know can you believe her?" laughs Roxy. "I think little miss pink haired has finally snapped if you ask me," she adds laughing hysterically. "That's not the point!" snaps Pizzazz. This gets Roxy to glare at her. "Oh enough already Pizzazz I agree Stormer has gone soft but you just can't fire her," she replies to the lead singer. "We still need her at least I think we do." "Yeah but Yank Stormer isn't any fun anymore," says Jetta as she joins the leader of the misfits. If you ask me we should get rid of the little twit if you ask Me." this gets Pizzazz to smile wickedly. Maybe it was time to scare the ingrate! She the buzzes Eric's secretary to get the dark blue haired keyboardist appears a few minutes later. She enters the office only to hear once again she was in trouble with their great leader that if she didn't get off her high horse Pizzazz was going to kick her out of the misfits. Well that's how she wanted that was fine with her.

"So go ahead Pizzazz kick me out! I dare you! I'm sick of all this!" she says to the green haired woman. "I'm tired of writing songs and never getting credit for it. Songs only about you as if we're all supposed to kiss your ass. I'm sick of your rants and raves about Jem this and Jem that. I thought we were better then that. But all you ever care about is making sure your getting all the attention." She then crosses her arms over her chest. "If you want me out go ahead kick me out but don't expect me to come back crawling. Remember you came and begged me to come back not once but twice. Oh I'm sorry I forgot the second time Roxy and Jetta were with Me." she then turns the other two. "As for you two I don't think either of you ever cared about my opinion that is unless I agreed with you. So make your big decision if your kick me out do it but stop all the dramatics cause I'm not playing anymore." She then turned and walked out slamming the door behind her. Now frustrated by her encounter with her band members Stormer ends up going home. What could she do Stormer knew she couldn't go just simply quit then what would she do?

"Damn it what it what am I going to do?" she then takes off one of her high heels and throws it against the wall. She then sits on the bed burying her face in her hands. "God this sucks," she says to herself. "Maybe I'll go call Kimber and go over to Starlight Mansion. At least there I won't be exploited." She then goes to call her friend when there is a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she asks herself.

"If its one of the misfits I don't care enough is enough." She then walks over and shoves open the door expecting the misfits except it isn't the misfits it's Sir Hugh Ridley.

"Hugh what are you doing here?" she asks him as she hugs the owner of the Unicorn Club. "Well let's see I came to Los Angeles to see if Jem and the holograms wanted to do a concert for a Christmas Benefit concert that and your brother asked me to check up on you. See how you were doing." Stormer sighs, "well things could be better," she then tells Hugh what happened. "Ah Mary I'm sorry to hear that, really I am. Now you do know that the blue bloods would hire you. I know it would make your brother Craig feel better." "Oh I'm sure it would but I can't just give up my home." "You don't have to I can get you a visa and if not me Mason can." Stormer smiles at him touching his cheek. "Thank you I needed that." "Good now tell me about this replacement misfit." "Oh that see Pizzazz is angry that I don't want to help her get even with our rivals so she is slowly pushing me out of the band." "Ah so what do you think you are going to do about it?" he asks her. Stormer then turns, "I'm not really sure I know I could leave the misfits but I'm scared Hugh. I know it wouldn't be right just to quit." "Why you know you can succeed without them. How about this since Christmas is coming up come with me back to London; take some time off." She looked at him he was really hinting that she should leave the misfits. The thought had crossed her mind. A few minutes pass before she answers.

"You know something Hugh I think I will take you on that offer. In fact I think I'm going to give Eric my two weeks notice. I don't need the misfits maybe I really do need a change." "Good for you," he says tapping her knee. He then looks at her that need was returning Hugh now feeling a bit risky takes a chance and leans over and kisses her. Immediately Stormer is caught off guard she had no idea that Hugh felt this way about her. She knew he liked her hell he was there for her when she got hurt in London two years ago. That and Craig liked him that to was a bonus. He then pulls back, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She looked at him blushing. "Why I'm sure you have been with more attractive women then me Hugh." "To me Class is not just about money Mary it's also about a person's character and you my dear a class all of your very own." "Me really," she replies now feeling the need to face forward. "Hugh please, I'm sure you can find a girl far better then me?" "But I don't want any other woman Mary I'm only interested in you that's actually why I kissed you just now." This gets her to look at him. It had been so long since a man took a serious interest in her. She had to admit she liked that; she liked that a lot. He then sensing that she wasn't denying it Hugh took her chin in his hand and kissed her again. This time Mary didn't shy away and kissed him back. Sometime later after saying good bye to Stormer Hugh left her house he then drove to his car to Starlight Music. As he arrived her saw Jem and Riot enter the music company.

"Interesting I thought Aja told Craig that Riot was only interested in seeing Jerrica and not Jem anymore." He then follows the two inside something was going on. After signing in Hugh enters the elevator and rides up to the floor where Jem, Riot, and the holograms are sitting down in the conference room. "Finally Jem you arrived," whines Kimber as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Oh Kimber give a rest would you, I wasn't that long, now as the upcoming holidays I was wondering what everyone had planned." The holograms look at another they really hadn't thought it well that is except for Raya. However before she can express this Riot suggests that Jem go get Jerrica; in his mind he thought it would be better if she attended this and not Jem. "Of course Riot," Jem then leaves the conference room and goes to enter a small room but as she enters Jem accidentally leaves the door ajar. This allows Hugh to see her change back to Jerrica.

Instantly he gasps seeing the transformation Jerrica to for that matter also is shocked but instead screams hearing her cry out Riot and the holograms rush to her aid only to see Sir Hugh Ridley with her trying to calm her down. "What's going on?" Demands Riot as he rushes over to Jerrica to see if she is alright. "Rory it seems it has happened again," she then feels her legs buckle. Seeing this Riot puts his arm around her and leads her to the couch. Sir Hugh now felt really bad, "Jem; Jerrica I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you like but to see you change it was just…" "I know Hugh its ok, please come sit down." Jerrica then turned to Riot. "Well now it seems there is now another person who has seen what you and Raya have Rory." "Yes my love and it seems things have become more complicated." "Yes, but what can we do?" "Well you didn't go by the idea I had sister dear," says Kimber in a sarcastic voice. This gets an angry glare from the other holograms.

"Oh would you give it a rest Kimber," comments Shana. "You were out voted and besides you honestly think its fair for Jerrica to give up who she is? Furthermore unless I'm mistaken you even had a hard time sharing the spotlight with Jem; you even felt left out when we first started." Kimber although hating to admit Shana did have a point. "I guess so but what else can we do?" Jerrica buries her head in her hands. "You know at times I wonder if it hadn't been better if the misfits had exposed me." "Jerrica, how can you say that?" yell her friends in unison. "Yes I know but still," she then leans back against the couch frustrated. Seeing her stressed Riot puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and that's when an idea pops in his mind.

"I've got it! In fact Jerrica my sweet you are a genius!" she turns looking at him confused. "I am how Rory?" "It's simple we get you exposed." "Oh that's a good one," comments Kimber. "No you don't' understand it'll be easy and in fact my dear sweet Kimber you are the perfect person to help me set up plan." "Oh I am huh and what do you want me to do exactly?" she asks in a sarcastic tone. "Simple we arrange for Pitt Slurman to see become Jem." "Yeah but how?" she asks him. "Oh that well how about we have you put on a wig, you and the holograms were going to be doing that Jem Jam Friday night we just have you wear a wig for that concert." Jerrica then thinks about this for a minute, she did remember how when the misfits played with her by having that exploited picture of Sean Harrison with Pizzazz and Jetta. "Maybe it could work Rory there is just one problem how do we find Mr. Slurman," asks Raya.

The holograms then start pacing when Aja snaps her fingers, "I've got it! In fact I bet I know the perfect person to help us locate where he hangs out and I'll need is one of Jerrica's earrings." "Oh ok Aja," the light blue haired woman then leaves the room and enters another office. Then after closing the curtains Aja summons Synergy.

"Synergy I need your help." "Of course Aja how may I assist you?" "I need everything you can give me where Pitt Slurman the editor of Cool Trash Magazine hangs out; night clubs etc…" "As you wish," Synergy then disappears. Aja then returns with her friends. "I have asked our friend I'm sure by Friday she will have information we need." The rest of the holograms agree. In fact Hugh even asks to be in on it. He understood about Jerrica having to keep her secret his friend Mason had his owns fears of exposure well so to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days pass and by Friday afternoon the group has set things in motion.

The night before Kimber went to a nightclub with Raya and arranged to have a table near where Slurman was seated and allowed him to conveniently overhear her sister's situation. It was perfect and now all they had to do set things in motion however as the group gets ready to perform for the Jem Jam back at Misfits Music the misfits and Eric Raymond are with Stormer who has given them an ultimatum. "Give me full credit for writing for the misfits or in two weeks I quit." This gets the misfits to immediately laugh at her. "You quit please!" cracks Roxy. "You know you're nothing without us," adds Pizzazz. "Yeah Yank and after what happened last year I doubt the holograms would accept you now anyway." The misfits then start laughing even harder. "So you don't believe I'll do it huh fine! We'll see who laughs last in two weeks." She then walks out of the office slamming the door behind her. Stormer then after working on a few songs leaves the music company in disgust she would show them; show them all!

Nevertheless as the evening rolls on back at Starlight Auditorium Pitt Slurman has seen what Jem and the holograms had expected; and with the help of Hugh Ridley Slurman and his photographer get their prize winning photo. Now all they had to do was deal with whatever fireworks that happened after the article was released. This wasn't going to be easy either and by the time Jerrica and Riot get in his limo he can tell she is very concerned about whatever consequences that might happened afterwards. "Rory maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if things backfire?" "I promise they won't while we were performing I had Rio call our rock promoter and Nathan my attorney they will set up a press release." "And as for child services?" she asks him. "That to be honest Nathan has already set up a defense for you leave that to him." Although still somewhat concerned about the aftermath Jerrica is later convinced by her boyfriends not to worry. Furthermore 24 hours after the article is released a statement is given to the press and by the 23 of December things have already calmed down. The only thing left to deal with is Child Services. The only thing that doesn't happen is any problems done by the misfits who are in their little type of funk. By now Pizzazz has seen that Stormer was not kidding. Earlier in the week she had seen the dark blue haired woman cleaning out her desk. Nevertheless she wasn't worried Stormer was just bluffing. She wouldn't leave no way.

The following day after doing some shopping later that night at Starlight Mansion to celebrate Christmas Eve with a big party Jem and the holograms performed Silent Night and then afterwards as guests mingled Anthony Julian took his girlfriend out to the gazebo and from what Shana could tell her boyfriend seemed very nervous. She watched him fiddle with his hands. "Anthony what is with you?" she asked him as Shana watched him rubbing his hands over tuxedo. Finally he speaks. "Shana I've known you for three years now and I have loved ever since I met you.

I knew when we met we were meant to be together," he then took out a small black velvet box and opened it inside was an Amethyst and Diamond Heart ring. "Oh Anthony it's so beautiful." She then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Shana will you marry me?" The purple haired woman 2nd guitarist could only nod and without even saying a word took the ring and slipped it on her finger. The two love birds then embraced and after they leaving the gazebo went back inside to tell everyone inside that they were engaged. Instantly the rest of the holograms grabbed Shana and hugged her. Jerrica and Rio as well gave their blessings. However as the two lovebirds were congratulated Jerrica went outside to the balcony. Her arms wrapped around her middle. Of course she was happy for her friends but she was also worried about the next couple of days Child Services had called that morning telling her they wanted to see her in court. What was she going to do? Suddenly she feels someone touch her shoulder. "What? Oh Rory its you I'm sorry," she replied turning facing him.

"Are you alright Jerrica? You left so abruptly I hope this announcement of Anthony and Shana's engagement hasn't upset you." "Oh I am very happy for Shana and Anthony really Rory its just well," she then turned away and looked out over the balcony. "Ah now I get it Ashley told me she overheard you talking to a Ms. Harding about you being Jem that they want to see you in court Child Services I mean." Jerrica nods, "Rory what am I going to do I can't lose the girls." Tears then fall from her eyes. "Darling nothing is going to happen and you won't lose your girls that I promise," said Riot as he took her in his arms. "In fact I already spoke to my attorney Nathan and he wants to help you with this matter. Furthermore he is going to be the one representing you in court. You leave things to him," "why does he know something I don't Rory?" her boyfriend smiled, "let's just say Jerrica he has a plan a defense so to speak and he's dying to use it." he then puts his arm around her. "So let's go back inside and join the party whatever happens I will be there right beside you." the two then reenter and join in the rest of the guests.

A few hours later the party ends by morning's end Jerrica is on very nervous. Jack Sobieski had called that morning to tell that in two days she was due in court to discuss her exposure. She paces back and forth in her office worried there was a good possibility she could lose her girls. To complicate matters there was a rumor that Eric and his lawyer were going to be there. "God this was bad," she thought to herself. Jerrica then walks over to her office window and looks at Starlight Sound suddenly she sees Riot and his attorney drive up. "I'm wonder if Rory knows that Eric might be there." Five minutes later the two arrive upstairs instantly they see Joanie she looked worried to.

"Oh thank goodness Riot I'm worried about Jerrica this whole thing with Child Services has on very short nerves." "Not to worry Joanie Nathan is going to take care of everything." "Yes and I think it's about time I talk to Miss Benton about what will happen in court." The two then enter her office immediately Riot sees his girlfriend was very upset he walks up behind her and pulls her back against him. "Hey its going to be alright Jerrica I'll right there with you nothing is going to happen. "Yes and besides if Child Services wants to start trouble I'm ready for him," says Nathan Stockwell. "Yes but…" says Jerrica as she turns facing Riot's lawyer. "Eric might be there he could start trouble."

"Let him Miss Benton trust me I know of Raymond and the misfit's past exploits there is nothing he can say or do that I can't handle." "Yes my sweet if you ask me I don't think you did anything wrong in fact didn't this Mr. Sobieski is supposed to be in charge of your case? And isn't he a big supporter of yours?" "Yes I know but there is supposed be also there a Miss Harding she hates me Rory." Riot rubs her shoulders and kisses her on the back of the head.

"My parents are going to be there to nothing is going to happen." She turns facing him, "I hope your right Rory." "I am right believe me you are in very capable hands with Nathan here." Riot's attorney smiles he couldn't wait to take Eric, the misfits if they showed up or Child Services in his mind they had no right to complain about Miss Benton's in the first place." Two days later the court day arrives wearing her pink business suit with her boyfriend; her sister; the rest of the holograms; Riot's parents; Howard Sands; The Countess; and a few friends Nathan and her enter inside where they see Miss Harding; The misfits and of course Eric Raymond. "Oh boy," whispers Kimber to Aja. "This looks bad," she whispers to her friend. "Yes but we're here Cheri'," says the Countess. Riot puts his arm around Jerrica glaring at Eric and the misfits. The Judge is then announced and after taking a seat does an attorney for Child Services makes his case. As she does the holograms search the room, "I thought Jerrica said Jack Sobieski was in charge of her case," says Kimber. "Yeah I know and I'm getting worried I wonder if Miss Harding somehow got Jerrica's case file." They then take each other's hands hoping for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later she finishes his statement the attorney for Child Services takes his seat. Next to him Miss Harding then turns glaring at Jerrica, but this doesn't phase Nathan he straightens out his suit and gets up. "Your honor before we go any further I would like to address two matters: One uh Mr. Jack Sobieski was I believe in charge Miss Benton's case not Miss Harding and second I would to also point out if Child Services has such a big deal with Miss Benton how come they allowed a group like the misfits take care of 12 girls when everyone here knows how much Phyllis Gabor hates children." This gets the judge to turn to Miss Harding. "Something tells me we had better discuss this in chambers." The two lawyers nod and go follow when Eric's attorney raises his hand. He insists that his client be allowed inside that if Miss Benton was not fit to take care of the starlight girls that she should lose Starlight Music. Instantly the misfits start laughing that is until Pizzazz's father clears his throat. He and his attorney had just arrived and had taken a seat behind his daughter and his band.

"Phyllis that'll due," she turns to glare at him when an idea pops in her mind. "Daddy I want Starlight Music again," he stares at her. "Phyllis not again you couldn't run it last time," he responds to his daughter. "Yes but this time I can have you run it please daddy!!!!!" he groans nodding his head he then turns to his lawyer who now also addresses he to felt he had a right to be allowed in. "Oh this can't get any worse can it Nathan?" he taps her hand, "relax and let me handle things. Remember this is why I'm here." Although it was highly rare for such a big part the Judge agrees but only Harvey Gabor; his attorney; Eric Raymond; his attorney; Child Services; and their lawyer; with last but not least Jerrica and Riot's lawyer. Seeing he had such a big party the Judge suggests they meet in a larger room.

The group then follows the Judge with the court's stenographer inside a large conference room. After taking a seat does Miss Harding start making speeches about Jerrica being an unfit foster mother. "If you ask me she has no right to take care of those girls!" she snaps at the blonde executive. Jerrica groans this wasn't going to be a nightmare she turns to look at Riot's lawyer only to see Eric smiling at her wickedly. "Oh please," snaps Nathan.

"You can't be serious Miss Harding wasn't it Child Services who allowed his daughter to take care of the Starlight girls when by the media and Miss Gabor's exploits that she openly hates kids! In fact her band has done nothing but put those kids at risk!" Miss Harding then goes to respond when Nathan opens his brief case and takes a folder shoving it towards the Judge. "Your honor please look over the information on Miss Benton's rivals the misfits. From the beginning Miss Gabor and her associates have done nothing but cause havoc for Miss Benton and her friends. Furthermore Miss Pelligrini used a bulldozer during an altercation with the misfits rivals after a Mr. Howard Sands offer Jerrica keys to his mansion; a mansion he offered after a small battle of the bands contest had been agreed upon Eric Raymond and Jerrica Benton. I would also like to point out the night before Mr. Raymond sent someone to intimidate Miss Benton and ended up burning down her family home!" Eric pulls at his collar, "that was never proven your honor replies Eric's attorney.

"Oh how about when Miss Gabor sent the Jem billboard sign into Miss Benton's office with a laser gun and that's just the first year. There are also the lyrics from the misfits but I'm just highlighting just a few things your honor please go over the file and tell me if Miss Harding has any right to crucify Miss Benton if you ask me she is completely out of line." The Judge looks the file over and he is not pleased by what he sees. "Mr. Gabor care to explain some of these things involving your daughter?" Pizzazz's father looks over the file his face now red with fury. Stuffing a child in a trunk; stealing clothing; master tapes; and that was just things did by his daughter's band. He closes the folder. "Your honor I relinquish my offer Starlight Music in fact I think I owe Jerrica Benton an apology for my daughter and her band's actions. Some of these things that Phyllis has done are inexcusable." The Judge nods Harvey Gabor then gets up and along with his attorney walks out. Now the only people left were Eric and his lawyer and Miss Harding with Child Services' lawyer. Miss Harding then tries to argue that if Miss Benton hadn't left Miss Gabor would never have gotten control of Starlight Music or Starlight Mansion in the first place." The Judge turns to Jerrica.

"Your honor I have no explanation my boyfriend Riot lead singer of the Stingers tricked me to go on a cruise with him. We ended up getting stranded only an island together but it was only for a couple of days. Honestly I didn't think anything could happen." "As if!" snaps Miss Harding. "Your Honor!" snaps Nathan, "she has no right to pass judgment on Miss Benton her sister Kimber was next in line to run Starlight Music if the young lady had gotten her act together I'm sure Miss Gabor would never gotten control of Jerrica's music company but then again we're ignoring the fact still that Miss Gabor was allowed control of Starlight Music!" The judge puts his fingers to his forehead.

He then turns to Jerrica, "is that all you have to say young lady?" he asks her. Nathan puts his hand over hers and shakes his head. From what he could Jerrica was on the verge of falling apart. "Your Honor please Miss Benton and her sister were partners even Eric Raymond knew this how was Jerrica Benton suppose to know her sister would just give up? She's isn't a mind reader." "True but still," fearing things could get far worse Jerrica gets up and yells enough. She had no excuse Miss Harding smiles triumphantly well that is until a bailiff comes in. "There is a Jack Sobieski here sir and he insists on being allowed to speak." "Send him in," the bailiff nods and a few minutes later a social worker with glasses enters the room. He looked mad to. "Your Honor first off I'm in charge of Miss Benton's case not Miss Harding in fact she has no right to make any judgment calls on Jerrica Benton. The young lady made one made mistake and only mistake and that was three years ago. I believe Jerrica Benton has done nothing in fact but did a fine job with her foster girls. Furthermore I have a Laura Holloway waiting outside to give to Jerrica Benton." "So is that why you're late Mr. Sobieski?" asks the judge.

"Yes your honor and I want on the record that by being put in charge of Miss Benton's file that there are no charges filed at this time or ever will be." He then turns to Miss Harding. "I don't know how you got access to Miss Benton's file but I'm the one that the director put in charge of her file not you!" hearing this the judge feels there isn't a reason to continue and orders that since now that were now no charges filed against Miss Benton her case was dismissed. Hearing this Jerrica hugs Nathan. "Go join my boss and your friends I'll take care of the paperwork you my dear have a kid outside to pick up." Jerrica nods with tears in her eyes. She then walks past Eric who just glares at her. He couldn't get her now but he would get her later. Jerrica then leaves the conference room and then enters the courtroom where she runs up to Riot and his hugs him. Jerrica then kisses him passionately on the lips. "I take it we won then hmm." She nods smiling. "So why the tears then my sweet," he asks wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh it's nothing Rory I'm just glad it's over." The holograms then jump up hugging each other. Pizzazz kicks her heels in the wall. "Daddy!" she snaps at him. "Oh be quiet Phyllis!" he wasn't in the mood for her tantrums. Harvey Gabor then along with his lawyer walks out. A few minutes later Pizzazz and the rest of the misfits follow him however as they are getting in the misfit van Pizzazz's father calls her over to his limo. "Where is Stormer Phyllis?" "Oh that wimp she claims that she is quitting but I doubt it she'll go anywhere. Without us she's nothing. Besides it's probably a big bluff daddy."

"I hope so Phyllis I like Miss Phillips she is a nice girl." He then has the driver raise the passenger window. Pizzazz then joins the misfits in the Misfit's van. But as they leave back inside the hallway of the courthouse Jack Sobieski has given Jerrica the paperwork to take Laura Holloway home with her. Afterwards Jerrica introduces the young girl to her boyfriend who kneels down in front of the teenager. "So your Laura huh Jerrica has told me a lot about you. I hope you and I became good friends," he says offering his hand. Now blushing Laura can only nod shaking his hand. She was a big fan of the stingers already. The group then after giving Riot's parents joyful hugs along with Howard Sands; The Countess and a few supporters leave the courthouse happy that it was all over.


	12. Chapter 12

Nevertheless the following day as the misfits enter Misfits Music to Pizzazz and her associates shock the keyboardist was not there. Instantly the lead singer of the misfits gets angry, "who does she think is that little ingrate!" she screams as she kicks the wall with her high heel. Roxy looks over at Jetta who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on yank we have Chaos now; and she's far better then Stormer anyway." "True but still I don't care Stormer can't quit the only she's leaving is if I say she can."

This gets Roxy to roll her eyes. "Yeah right Pizzazz," she cracks to the green haired woman. "Unless I'm mistaken Stormer didn't just leave once she left twice." "Yeah but yank Stormer can't leave I mean where can she go? I doubt the holograms would hire her." although hating to admit it Jetta did have a point. Nevertheless back at Stormer's condo the dark blue haired woman has gotten all of her stuff together. She then meets Hugh Ridley outside.

"Let's go Hugh I'm tired of this place. I think its time for a chance." He smiles as he puts his arm around her. "Wait till Craig sees you," he says as he kisses her on the cheek. The two then get the car he rented and leaves the condo. A few hours later the two are on a plane back to London and as the plane leaves the ground. It was hard; it was even harder calling Nathan her ex-boyfriend at Starlight Sound to tell him she was leaving the US for good. She remembers his words as she leans back against the cushion of the seat. "Mary you can't leave I'm sure I can talk to Jerrica and Riot and get you a contract with Starlight Music or even Starlight Sound." "I'm sorry Nathan I can't stay I just can't. It wouldn't be right. After all I have done with the misfits I have no right to ask Jerrica or Riot to sign me up with them."

Nevertheless Riot's attorney did want to say goodbye to ex-keyboardist and an hour before the plane left Stormer and Hugh met up with Nathan the airport bar. Although saddened to see her go Riot's attorney did understand he was even happy that she had found someone else. Stormer then asked to do him to do her a favor and gave him to envelopes. "One is for Kimber and the other is for Ashley. Please make sure they get them." "Of course," he then after slipping the envelopes in his jacket watches the two leave the bar. Stormer suspected it was hard for Nathan but he would find someone else and as for Kimber as much as she regretted doing it this way it had to be done. Nothing could change the past; no matter how many times she tried to make amends for what she and the misfits did it wouldn't change anything. It was time for a change but as for Pizzazz and the other misfits she was glad she was free of them.

Especially Pizzazz Stormer was sick of her ex-leader's ego always expecting things to be done her way and by the evening's end Nathan did as she requested gave Kimber and Ashley the two envelopes. The following morning Kimber arrived at Jerrica's suite. It was the day before New Year's Eve Friday to be exact and the two were going their plans for the following evening. In fact Riot was very excited tomorrow night he was going to propose to his girlfriend. Taking one last peek at the sapphire and diamond ring before slipping back into his jacket pocket; "tomorrow night my love I will give a gift that will permanently make you mine for forever." Nevertheless as he puts the engagement gift away he hears his love call to him.

"Rory its Kimber could you come here a minute?" "Of course darling," he then leaves the bedroom to see his girlfriend who looked she had been crying. "What's this all about?" he asks as he joins his girlfriend. "Stormer left Riot and she didn't even leave without saying goodbye," weeps Kimber. She then hands him the envelope that Stormer had given to Nathan and begins to read.

_Dear Kimber:_

_I know when you read this letter you will know that I have left the misfits for good and even though I hate to say goodbye this way I believe it is better this way. Now I know it may be tough to accept but I have to do this. I can't be a misfit anymore and before you even think about me becoming a hologram I know I could never be one either. After all I have done to you; your friends and your sister it just wouldn't be right to be a hologram. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Oh yeah one last thing and I wanted to tell you this because you are my best friend I'm in love this time. Really! You remember Sir Hugh Ridley well he came by to see me and told me that he had feelings for me. I still can't believe it Sir Hugh is interested in me! Who knows maybe this time I will get things right. I hope your New Year's Eve is a blast. _

_Take Care,_

_Mary formerly known as Stormer_

Riot then closes the letter and hands it over to Jerrica so she can read it. "I'm sorry Kimber. I know from what Jerrica has told me this is very hard but at least now Stormer is with someone who does care about her." "Yes I agree Kimber and from what I remember Sir Hugh is very nice." "I guess so," she then shrugged her shoulders her sister was right. Stormer did have a right to be happy. The red headed hologram then after a few minutes smiled. "Oh I almost forgot I was wondering what you two love birds have planned for New Year's Eve?" Jerrica turned to Riot who just smiled innocently. "Actually I thought we could go down to the beach and watch the fireworks at midnight," he suggested. "Why do you ask?" "Oh well see the rest of the holograms and I were thinking of having a New Year's Eve party at the mansion and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come. Jerrica had to admit both ideas seemed wonderful she then turned to Riot to hear what he thought.

Her boyfriend smiled either worked in fact the more he thought about it there was a balcony at the mansion and they could see the fireworks from there. "Yes it was perfect," he thought to himself. "Actually Kimber I think Jerrica and I will accept your invitation to your New Year's Eve Party." "That's great!" Kimber then hugged her sister and after waving to the two left Riot's suite. Two days later on New Year's Eve Jerrica and the holograms get ready for New Year's Eve. However as preparations are being made for the party and as the holograms finish up for the day to return home to setup for the New Year's Eve party Jerrica receives a phone call; a phone call from Eric Raymond. "Jerrica darling how are you?"

"Eric what do you want?" the misfit's manager laughs as his band sits on the couch watching their manager spin his web. Pizzazz especially couldn't wait to watch her rival fall apart and even though she originally wanted to be the one to make her rival suffer in the end she backed off. It seems her father had told her that morning he had gotten the idea of having a New Year's Eve of his own. Of course the misfits were invited well that is after they hit a few night clubs. Knowing this Pizzazz felt and believed just this once she would let Eric get even with her rival. She then watches her manager make his demands to Jerrica who after hearing this takes a seat in her office chair.

"It's simple Jerrica you have two choices give me your half of Starlight Music or convince Riot to return Misfits Music." "And if I refuse?" "Oh believe me you don't want to do that dear Jerrica cause with the evidence I have on you goes straight to Cool Trash Magazine." Jerrica gulps, "what kind of evidence?" "Oh I don't know stuff like a picture of a computer my private Detective found but that's only the beginning by the time I'm through you won't have a leg to stand on," he then laughs putting his feet on his desk. Jerrica sighs as Eric tells her he would wait for her phone call. She then gets up and walks over to her office window. It was just like before when he had called her saying that he had mom's master tapes. "What am I going to do? If Eric releases that information to Cool Trash Magazine I could lose the starlight girls." She then leans against the window with tears running down her cheek. However as she worries what she is going to do Riot has entered her office. Seeing that she is upset Riot rushes over to her side to see what was wrong. She turns surprised at first to see him but then falls apart in his arms. Immediately Riot takes control and with one arm around her shoulders leads Jerrica over to the couch. Then once after getting her to calm down Riot asks her to tell him what was wrong.

"Rory, Eric just called it seems he has evidence; evidence of Synergy's existence if I don't convince you to return to Eric's company or give Eric my half of Starlight Music he's going hand over all the evidence along with other information that he has on me.

I could lose everything. What am I going to do?" "Well first your off I am not going to return to his company and nor are you going to transfer your half of the company over to him but what you are going to do is call him back and tell him you will come see him. That you will give him a consolation prize." Hearing this instantly Jerrica bolts up, "Rory you're not suggesting that I…" "No darling not at all," says Riot as he gets up putting his hand on her shoulders. "See here what I'm thinking. Do you remember a few years ago when Eric called you saying he had your mom's master tape that he then blackmailed you into one: you giving him half of your company or one million dollars."

"Yes I remember but what does that have to do with it?" "It's simple the only difference is when you go see him I will be with you; and trust me by the time I get through with him Eric will want to stay clear of you." he then gives her a kiss of courage and after calling Eric telling him she would give what he wanted her rival then tells her to come to his place at seven. She agrees Riot and Jerrica then leave Starlight Music. A few hours later after getting in his limo the two then drive over to Eric's house who by now was ecstatic with glee he had Jerrica in the palm of his hand.

"Alright we're here," says Riot as the limo pulls up to Eric's house. "Remember all you have to do is let Eric think you came by yourself I'll do the rest." Jerrica can only nod. "I hope this works Rory," he gives her a gentle squeeze of his hand. "It will work trust me on this," he then waits for his driver to open the passenger door so Jerrica can get out. Riot then waits for the right moment to approach the door. He had to surprise Eric catch him completely off guard. "Ah dear Jerrica you have arrived," says the misfit's manager as he gestures for her to enter his home. "Oh save the small talk for another time Eric I'm no mood for It." the misfit's manager just laughs wickedly at his rival he couldn't wait to see her cave to his demands. But as he lets her in something catches his eye; something that he hadn't counted on Riot. Quickly he goes to close the door but Riot shoves it open forcing Eric fall to the floor.

"Riot wha… what are you doing here?" he stammers to the blonde singer. "Oh me I'm just here to make sure you don't try anything funny; now why don't you hand over what you have on my lovely that is unless you want me to get physical," snaps Riot as he pushes his fist into his right hand. "Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say," responds Eric as he quickly hands Jerrica a manila envelope. Inside were as Riot's girlfriend had suspected a picture of Synergy but there was more. Inside were stuff like notes theories on how Jerrica was Jem; as well as lies that Eric or the misfits picked up on in the last few years." Seeing this Jerrica takes a seat she had no idea Eric had so much on her. The misfit's manager laughs happily as he watches Jerrica's face fall. If anything well at least at this moment he had Jerrica right where he wanted her. Except his moment is short-lived because Riot then asks for the manila envelope looking over the contents. "Is this everything Eric? Because if it isn't oh are you going to pay," responds Riot in a stern voice. "Yes, yes that's everything," replies the misfit's manager as he watches Riot look over the contents that was in the gold envelope. Instantly the lead singer the stingers wanted to take Eric and belt him but then an idea popped in his mind. Why not make him suffer like he made Jerrica suffer when he threw her mother's master tapes in the fireplace.

"Yes that's a better idea," he says to himself as he takes the envelope and throws it into the fire place. Instantly Eric tries to make a grab for it. "Are you out of your mind!" he screams trying to grab the manila envelope out of the fire but Riot stops him grabbing Raymond by the back of his collar pulling him back dropping him to the floor. "No Eric this time you're going to watch it go up in flames." Riot then turns to Jerrica, "darling I do believe this settles things now why don't you wait for me in the limo?" "Ok but why?" "Trust me," says Riot as he takes her hands in his. Not sure what her boyfriend has in mind Jerrica does as she is asked. Riot then waits for her to enter the limo and then closes the door.

"Now before I join her you and I are going to have a little chat." Eric gulps as he gets up fixing his collar. "What's on your mind?" "Well to start this whole thing of harassing my lovely is going to stop now. No more stuff about her lying or blackmail because if you do I will without a second thought return here and kill you," he says coldly as he holds Eric by his collar. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" "Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say."

Riot then taps Eric on the side of the cheek and to make sure Raymond got the message Riot punched Eric in the face sending him back against the table. Riot then turns and walks out the door closing it behind him. He then straightens out his collar of his shirt as he reaches the limo; and as he gets in Jerrica asks him what happened. "Nothing my love let's just say I don't Eric will be bothering you any time soon." The limo driver is then instructed to drive back to the suite so Riot and Jerrica can get ready for the New Year's Eve party.

A few hours later Riot and Jerrica get in the limo; Jerrica wearing a gown multi-colored short sleeve gown with pearls around her neck. A light sea-green bow tying her hair back Riot her boyfriend was wearing a deep pink and yellow tuxedo. By the time they arrive at Starlight Mansion the rest of the guests have arrived. People like Astral the magician she was doing magic tricks to get the younger starlight girls like Terri; Maryann; and Jo Ellen the rest of the starlight girls were mingling although they had originally served the guests this time the holograms were able to hire a catering service; and as the waiters and waitresses serve drinks and horsdoeurves on trays it just made things easier. Riot and Jerrica as they are greeted her sister Kimber who is wearing her Coral and gold gown and her boyfriend Sean Harrison. "So how many people are here Kimber?" "Oh we invited a lot of people sis," says Kimber. "Wait till you see who is here!" she squeals. They are then lead into the main room where people that Jerrica knew only as Jem were gathered inside.

Millionaire Richard Xanthos and his assistant Christine; the Countess Danielle Du Voisin and Howard Sands; Giselle Dvorak and her father Peter Dvorak; Flint Westwood the actor whom immediately comes over to Jerrica and shakes her hand. "So this is the real Jem impressive I must say its is nice to meet the real you." "Thank you Mr. Westwood," Jerrica then introduces her boyfriend Riot to the actor. They are then greeted by Lena Lerner and her son Dominic. "Jerrica this is one hell of a party I'm glad you invited us sugar." "Oh I can't take any of the credit Lena this was the hologram's doing not mine." "Oh I see well I know Randy James and Johnny Deacon are here oh and Rio is here a model named Tara Dawset I think the Countess says Ms. Dawset works for her time to time." "So she is his date then, good I'm glad Rio found someone to go out with." Lena nods but as the two girls chit chat Riot looks over at his keyboardist Minx who looked unhappy.

"Rio may have moved my sweet but I don't my little Minx is too happy about this." Jerrica sighs, "but what I can do about it Rory?" Riot caresses her cheek, "there is nothing you should do about it my love. I told Minx what she had to do and it seems she feels she is not obligated to do so." Riot then gets them two glasses of champagne from the bartender however as the drinks are being poured Riot is joined by Rio who asks for two glasses of white wine. The two men then acknowledge each other.

"I see Jerrica is wearing her Hollywood ball gown I must admit the little improvement that Regine does do it some justice." "Yes I agree Regine does at times come up with some good ideas." Suddenly Riot sees something; something that puts him at ease. While watching his girlfriend talk to two other guests they are joined by California Beat's reporter's Connie Long and Terry Stone who then sees Minx.

Instantly the reporter is smitten and a few couple minutes Riot's keyboardist has the reporter wrapped around her little finger. An hour or two passes and as the clock gets ready to strike midnight decides to make his move. He asks his girlfriend to come with him outside to the balcony. He wanted to watch the fireworks from outside. "It would be more romantic he tells her," "Sure Rory that sounds nice," The two then sneak outside and as Dominic and the older starlight girls; the younger ones by now had gone to bed; watch Dick Clark on the TV counting down the numbers from 10 as the red ball from New York descends Riot takes out the black velvet box. It was now or never, "Jerrica?" "Yes Rory," she then turns to see him kneeling down before her; two fingers holding a diamond and sapphire ring. "Jerrica will you do me the honor of being my wife?" her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, oh my god yes!" she then with tears in her eyes takes the ring from his fingers slips it on hers. The fireworks then start as the two embrace and at the moment Jerrica knew from here on things were going to be different. She and Riot then join the rest of the guests so not only could they celebrate the New Year but also Riot and Jerrica's engagement.

One week passes and as things start to set in motion a few things occur. One is the misfits learn that Eric's plan of blackmailing Jerrica had backfired but that wasn't all. Also during New Year's at a night club Pizzazz and Chaos gotten into a fight mainly because Pizzazz tried to steal Chaos's boyfriend; and because of this they were kicked out of the night club. However this didn't bother Pizzazz to much in her mind they really didn't need the keyboardist. They could always go back and get Stormer.

By now she had to have gotten bored not being a band. Then after borrowing her father's plane the group goes to re-sign the dark blue haired keyboardist. Nevertheless as the reach the newly built Unicorn Club they see they're ex-misfit with Sir Hugh Riley. In fact she looked very different; very dignified. This immediately bothers the lead singer of the misfits. "Who does she think she is?!" snaps the green haired woman. "I'll show her!" she screeches but Roxy holds her back. "Hold it Pizzazz Craig is in there and unless you forgot what he would do to us if did anything to his little sister calm down. Wait until Stormer comes out then we'll talk to her and see if she'll come back to the misfits." Even Jetta as much as she hated to back the bleached blonde agrees with Roxy telling Pizzazz also to wait. Then not wanting to gain an unnecessary attention Jetta tricks a young man with ten pounds to go into the nightclub and get Stormer to come out.

"Its easy ducky," says Jetta as she gives him the money. "All you have to do is give my friend the note I wrote here and who knows maybe if you do a good job you'll get to have some fun with us mates." Although at first the idea of spending time with three women sounded fun this guy knew of the misfits and wanted to no part of partying with them. "Oh I'll do it alright but only for the money if you think I'm going to go out with you girls after what I've heard no thanks." Instantly Pizzazz goes to attack her nails like claws but Roxy holds her back. "No Pizzazz! Remember why we are here," she whispers angrily to her leader. "This is the only way we can talk to Stormer that is unless you want to deal with her brother." This gets the green haired woman to back off. The man then goes inside and hands Stormer the note; her now boyfriend Hugh to sees it and asks if he should accompany her.

"No it's alright Hugh I have to do this myself and unless I'm wrong I think I know why they are here." She then after kissing him on the cheek walks outside to talk to her ex-associates." "Ok ladies what do you want?" "Oh we want you to come back ducky," says Jetta as she puts her around her Stormer. But the ex-misfit instantly sees right through Jetta's manipulation. That and the fact there were only three of them. "I see Chaos isn't with you what happened she quit or did you fire her because she didn't know what you wanted," she says crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh she wasn't as good as you were Stormer," says Pizzazz as she joins Jetta, but the ex-misfit suspected this was a lie. "Right, sure whatever you say but as for me coming back that's not going to happen. Well maybe I would come back if you gave me what I asked for. You know telling the public our fans that I'm the writer for the misfits if not take a hike." She then turns to leave the three women. Immediately Pizzazz is furious.

"You think that your better then us!" she screams at Stormer. But this is a mistake because Craig and the rest of the Blue Bloods hear her screaming at Stormer. Angered that they would show up he rushes outside but as he does Roxy and Jetta seem him. They're eyes filled with fear. "Let's get out of her mate!" yells Jetta. "No not until this little ingrate takes that back!" snaps Pizzazz. But then she sees Craig not wanting to look bad and knowing that she had to look tough Pizzazz pushes Stormer back into her brother who catches her. "We don't need you!" now furious Craig goes to chase after the misfits as they take off but Stormer stops him. "No Craig let them go," he turns to her. "Are you sure Mary?" "Yeah I don't think they will be bothering me any time soon." Sir Hugh then comes out and after putting his arm around his girlfriend the three re-enter the night club; and as the week ends on a Friday nevertheless Riot and Jerrica after finishing up for the day return to his suite where hours later make love till the dawn's end; and as her fiancé sleeps on her chest Jerrica rubs his back. "This time things are going to be different. Now that I have you," she then pulls the covers over them and falls asleep.

The end


End file.
